


Anioł Stróż

by Alys27



Series: Klub Wyrzutków: Historie Nigdy Nieopowiedziane [2]
Category: Klub Wyrzutków, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Los Angeles, M/M, Male Slash, Misja, Seth to takie emo, albo wszystkiego po trochu, ale nikt nie wie jaka, anioły, demony, ghuls, uwielbiam tych dwóch głupków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: One-shot niby to dziejący się w klimacie Klubu Wyrzutków, ale nie trzeba znać treści KW, żeby się tutaj odnaleźć.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot niby to dziejący się w klimacie Klubu Wyrzutków, ale nie trzeba znać treści KW, żeby się tutaj odnaleźć.

W pokoju panował półmrok. Zaciągnięte żaluzje ledwo przepuszczały cienkie pasma dziennego światła. Dzięki nim można było zauważyć niezwykły ład, niemal sterylny porządek, panujący w pomieszczeniu. Niewielkie mieszkanie sprawiało wrażenie pustego. Z jednym małym wyjątkiem.

Na podłodze, oparty plecami o wysłużoną kanapę, siedział mężczyzna. Przed nim na niskim stoliku do kawy stał włączony laptop. Błękitnawa poświata prosto z ekranu odbijała się w oczach skulonej postaci i nadawała jego twarzy niezdrowy wygląd. Trudno było określić, ile lat może mieć mężczyzna. Dość drobna sylwetka niemal tonęła w czarnych bojówkach i zbyt dużej bluzie z kapturem, teraz naciągniętym na głowę. Spod niego wymykały się ciemne, proste kosmyki, na tyle długie i na tyle nieposłuszne, że wyraźnie domagały się podcięcia, grożąc, że już za chwilę całkiem przesłonią świat właścicielowi.

Sam właściciel był jednak tak pochłonięty klikaniem w klawiaturę komputera, że nie tylko nie zważał na stan swojej fryzury, ale przede wszystkim nie słyszał brzęczącego energicznie dzwonka u drzwi. Przynajmniej do czasu. Wyrwany z wirtualnego świata rozglądał się zdezorientowany przez moment, by w końcu zlokalizować źródło irytującego dźwięku. Początkowo postanowił zignorować natręta. Próbował wrócić myślami do przerwanego zajęcia, ale osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi była ewidentnie zdeterminowana by wymusić ich otwarcie. Chcąc nie chcąc, mężczyzna zwinnym ruchem wstał z podłogi i ostrożnie zbliżył się do drzwi. Ogarnęło go specyficzne przeczucie, a co jak co, przeczuć nigdy nie ignorował. Odetchnął głęboko i, skoncentrowany i czujny, nacisnął klamkę.

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a palące się na klatce schodowej światło pozwoliło mu zobaczyć stojącą naprzeciw…

… najpiękniejszą osobę, jaką zdarzyło mu się kiedykolwiek widzieć w swoim bądź co bądź nie tak krótkim życiu. Był to mężczyzna, smukły, dość wysoki, ubrany schludnie i elegancko, choć bez przesady. Tym, co jednak najbardziej zwracało uwagę, były po pierwsze włosy: długie za łopatki, prościutkie, gładkie, w kolorze szarości graniczącej ze srebrem, przez co zdawały się niemal iskrzyć. Po drugie zaś oczy. Duże, błękitne jak wiosenne niebo, łagodne, rozmarzone, jakby wpatrzone w coś zupełnie innego, bardziej niezwykłego niż to, co aktualnie widział.

Teraz jednakże pogodna twarz coraz bardziej przybierała wyraz bezbrzeżnego zdumienia, podobnie jak i twarz mężczyzny, który otworzył drzwi. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, by zaraz jednocześnie powiedzieć:

\- Anioł?!

\- Demon...?

I w tym momencie ciemnowłosy skapitulował i zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem intruza.

\- O kurwa – wymamrotał, rozglądając się chaotycznie po pokoju, jakby nagle znalazł się w pułapce. Przecież nie używał mocy! Ba! Nawet nie wyściubiał nosa z domu przez ostatnie tygodnie. Jak go znaleźli?! Na miłość piekieł, ktoś musiał go podkablować.

Drażniący dźwięk dzwonka rozległ się ponownie i tak gwałtownie, że mężczyzna podskoczył w miejscu. Do tego doszło rytmiczne stukanie w drzwi, a chwilę potem przytłumiony głos:

\- Otwórz, proszę. Musimy porozmawiać.

O losie! Srebrzysty anioł chciał rozmawiać z nim, demonem! Świat stanął na głowie. Ale nie, on nie był taki głupi, by się na to nabrać. Każdy mógł tu przyjść, zapukać i zażądać rozmowy. Każdy potencjalnie czyhający na jego życie.

\- Porozmawiać? – odkrzyknął przez drzwi. – Nie przyjmuję Jehowców! Miłego dnia. Żegnam.

Milczenie po drugiej stronie przedłużało się i demon miał szczerą nadzieję, że skrzydlaty sobie odpuścił i poszedł.

\- To ważne. Otwórz. – A jednak nie poszedł.

Mężczyzna wetchnął ciężko i zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Jak już mówiłem...

\- Tak, słyszałem za pierwszym razem. Porozmawiać. O czym chce rozmawiać anioł z demonem?

\- Zaraz wyjaśnię, tylko może…

\- Nie otworzę tych cholernych drzwi! – warknął ciemnowłosy przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie dociera? Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy za tobą nie ukrywa się stadko innych pierzastych popaprańców i nie rzucą się na mnie, gdy tylko nacisnę klamkę.

Znów przedłużające się milczenie. Aż w końcu…

\- Cóż. Póki nie otworzysz, to się nie dowiesz. O ile jesteś w stanie uwierzyć w moje słowo, to przysięgam, że nikogo poza mną tu nie ma, nie mam broni ani złych zamiarów.

\- Taa… powiedział wilk i zagryzł trzy świnki, a na deser Czerwonego Kapturka – mruknął do siebie demon, po czym znowu wzdychając cierpiętniczo, naciągnął głębiej kaptur na głowę i ostrożnie uchylił drzwi. A anioł… o zgrozo! Anioł uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Czego? – warknął demon.

Uśmiech anioła przygasł nieco, ale zaraz pełnym entuzjazmu ruchem podetknął mu pod nos kartkę.

\- Co to? – zapytał ciemnowłosy podejrzliwie, jakby owa karteluszka stanowiła śmiertelnie niebezpieczne narzędzie zbrodni.

\- Adres – odparł świetlisty. – Zgadza się?

Miał ogromną ochotę zaprzeczyć. Naprawdę, ale…

\- Zgadza się – skinął głową. – I co z tego? Nie wiedziałem, że z wiarą u ludzi jest już tak krucho, że zatrudniają was jako akwizytorów – dodał złośliwie. - Tak czy siak, nic nie kupuję. Wynocha.

\- A ja nic nie sprzedaję… - zaczął anioł.

\- Oprócz steku bzdur i bredni.

\- Ja mam misję.

\- Jednak brednie – stwierdził demon i już miał zamknąć drzwi, kiedy jasnowłosy powstrzymał go, blokując je dłonią.

\- To nie żadne brednie. Dostałem ten adres, miałem się tu udać, by wypełnić misję.

\- Misję? Od Boga? A bluesa też grasz? Kapelę zbierasz?

Anioł spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

Demon pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

\- Nieważne. Co to za… misja?

\- Właśnie od ciebie mam się tego dowiedzieć – odparł pogodnie anioł, jak gdyby nigdy nic przepchnął się obok osłupiałego mężczyzny i wszedł do jego mieszkania.

\- Ej! Gdzie...?! To mój dom! Won mi stąd natychmiast! G-głuchy jesteś?! – aż się zająknął ze złości.

Jasnowłosy jednak ani myślał przejmować się wzburzeniem gospodarza. Krążył po pokoju, rozglądając się z ciekawością, ale że praktycznie nie było na czym oka zwiesić, szybko przeniósł błękitne, przenikliwe spojrzenie na demona.

\- Wybacz to najście. – Słowa te zostały skwitowane głośnym prychnięciem. – Jestem Elojein.

Demon patrzył na niego bez słowa i bez najmniejszej oznaki, że miło mu go poznać, na co anioł nieco się stropił i dopytał:

\- A ty?

Ciemnowłosy zdusił w sobie tak właściwą demonom chęć mordu. W końcu bez użycia mocy nie mógł za wiele zrobić. Syknął przez zęby i nie siląc się na uprzejmość, warknął:

\- Możesz mi mówić Seth.

\- To twoje imię? – zdziwił się anioł.

\- Nie, pseudonim artystyczny – wycedził demon, tracąc resztki cierpliwości.

\- Och. – Błękitne oczy skrzydlatego zalśniły. – Więc jesteś artystą!

\- Nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym artystą! – niemal wrzasnął Seth. – I albo powiesz mi po coś tu przylazł, albo zjeżdżaj stąd w podskokach.

\- Spokojnie, nie ma co się denerwować. – Elojein uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Proszę cię tylko, byś mnie wysłuchał. – Gdy nie doczekał się znaku protestu ze strony wzburzonego demona, kontynuował. – Pokazałem ci kartkę z adresem, prawda? Otóż dostałem ją z poleceniem, by odnaleźć to miejsce, a tam… tam dowiem się reszty. O mojej misji.

Demon wpatrywał się bez zrozumienia w swojego nieproszonego gościa. Chyba czegoś nie ogarniał.

\- Czekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Szefunio wysłał cię na Ziemię tylko z kartką z adresem? Zlecił ci misję, nie wyjaśniając, na czym ona będzie polegać? Dobrze rozumiem?

Anioł skinął powoli głową, nie wydając się ani trochę zmieszanym zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Tak.

\- I oczywiście przez zupełny przypadek pod tym adresem mieszkam ja?

\- Tak.

\- Czy was tam na górze już kompletnie pogięło?! Dostajesz misję i nic o niej nie wiesz. Masz się czegoś dowiedzieć od demona… Demona! Tak jakbym miał jakikolwiek powód, żeby ci pomagać – rzucił Seth, wkładając tyle jadu w swój głos, ile zdołał.

Elojein wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro dostałem polecenie, żeby tu przyjść, to najwyraźniej tak ma być. Być może masz jakieś wskazówki dla mnie albo coś co mi pomoże. – Popatrzył wyczekująco na ciemnowłosego.

\- Nie. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Nic dla ciebie nie mam, więc odejdź w pokoju, alleluja i tak dalej. Już cię tu nie ma. Nie lubię nieproszonych gości.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę.

Srebrzysty anioł był uparty. Bez pozwolenia przysunął sobie jedno z dwóch krzeseł obecnych w pokoju i usiadł, zakładając ręce na piersi. Ewidentnie miał zamiar czekać, aż czegoś się nie dowie.

Seth był w czarnej du… kropce. Nagle poczuł się tym wszystkim zmęczony: ciągłym ukrywaniem, niepewnością, życiem w ciemnej klitce, a teraz na dodatek zeschizowanym aniołem na karku. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i mruknął:

\- Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? Demony i anioły nie żyją razem w dobrych stosunkach… z tego co wiem.

\- Póki moja misja trwa, będę się jej trzymał. Skoro skierowano mnie tutaj, znaczy, że mam z tobą współpracować. Nieważne kim jesteś – dodał Elojein pewnym głosem.

Seth patrzył na niego ponuro spod przydługiej grzywki i milczał przez chwilę.

\- Jesteś najdziwniejszym, psychopatycznym, lewackim aniołem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem – oznajmił.

Na twarzy świetlistego pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- A ilu takich spotkałeś?

Demon fuknął w odpowiedzi. Pod czujnym, łagodnym wzrokiem błękitnych jak wiosenne niebo oczu czuł się wyjątkowo… niespokojnie.

\- Dobra, dobra. A teraz już sobie idź. Dostaję uczulenia, jak za długo przebywam w czyimś towarzystwie.

Anioł przekrzywił lekko głowę, a srebrne włosy zsunęły się miękko z jego ramienia. Uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia.

\- Wiesz, tak właściwie to pomyślałem, że nie znam tego miasta… Miasta Aniołów… - Zaśmiał się cicho do siebie. – Więc może zatrzymam się u ciebie. Co ty na to?

Sethowi odebrało na moment mowę. Czy ten skrzydlaty sobie w z niego kpił?!

\- A w życiu! Wynocha stąd, ale już! To nie poczekalnia na dworcu! Poszukaj sobie schroniska czy coś.

\- Ale… myślałem, że mamy współpracować…

\- Czy to oznacza, że musisz mi ciągle siedzieć na głowie?

\- Im szybciej i skuteczniej mi pomożesz, tym szybciej się mnie pozbędziesz – stwierdził Elojein pogodnie.

I tu miał cholerną rację.

A więc anioł został pod dachem demona.

*

Seth obserwował swojego nowego współlokatora z czeluści kaptura naciągniętego na głowę. Szare oczy co jakiś czas rozbłyskiwały czerwonymi płomykami, jakby w odpowiedzi na każdą niecną myśl i mściwy pomysł, który z taką chęcią zrealizowałby na aniele. Mina demona stawała się coraz bardziej ponura za każdym razem, gdy krążący dokoła Elojein posyłał mu łagodne uśmiechy. Co za czubek. Jeszcze się doigra.

Minął już cały tydzień od pojawienia się anioła, a oni nie ruszyli nawet o krok... ba! Nawet o milimetr naprzód. Demon nie miał bladego pojęcia od czego miałby zacząć szukać. Na czym się skupić, by znaleźć choć punkt zaczepienia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, by zawęzić obszar poszukiwań celu misji skrzydlatego.

 _Świętej misji_ , parsknął pod nosem Seth i spróbował skupić się z powrotem na ekranie laptopa. Nie było to łatwe. Obecność anioła rozpraszała go na tyle skutecznie, że najczęściej, o ile nie wodził za nim morderczym wzrokiem, wpatrywał się tępo w pulsujący monitor, nie robiąc nic konkretnego. On, który odkąd ludzie wymyślili internet, siedział i buszował w nim niemal bezustannie, teraz… nie znajdował w tym nawet grama przyjemności! Och, do stu diabłów! W co też on się wpakował?!

Jednakże posiadanie na karku irytująco niewinnego i łagodnego anioła, który z, nomen omen, anielską cierpliwością czekał na choćby najmniejszą wskazówkę, miało jedną zaletę. Otóż dość skutecznie odwróciło uwagę demona od jego własnych problemów.

Seth westchnął ciężko i skulił się jeszcze bardziej na podłodze obok stolika z laptopem. Oparł brodę na złożonych na kolanach przedramionach. Niby patrzył na monitor, ale po chwili odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko, nieświadomie i mimowolnie słuchając miarowych kroków anioła, który przechadzał się po mieszkaniu. Początkowo irytowało go to niesamowicie. Dobrze, że nie miał tu żadnego dywanu, bo właśnie świeciłaby w nim wytarta dziura. Elojein bardzo subtelnie próbował zaprowadzić zmiany w sposobie funkcjonowania Setha, nazywając go wręcz „demonicznym hikikomori”, ale miarka się przebrała, gdy któregoś wieczoru usiłował zawiesić w powietrzu jasną kulę energii, pozwalająca rozświetlić nieco mrok panujący w pokoju. Demon spanikował i mało brakowało, a anioł wylądowałby na bruku przed blokiem z oczywistym zakazem wstępu do mieszkania. Po długich i ciężkich negocjacjach ciemnowłosy przystał na zapalenie maleńkiej lampki w samym rogu pomieszczenia, ale i tak czuł się z tym niezbyt komfortowo, jakby był wystawiony na widok publiczny. Nawet pomimo wciąż zasłoniętych żaluzji.

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwała go, o dziwo, cisza. Kroki Elojeina ustały. Sethowi przeszło przez myśl, że może zniknął. Tak na zawsze. Może znudził się bezowocnym oczekiwaniem i płonną nadzieją.

Rozejrzał się niepewnie. W zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo. Ściągnął kaptur z głowy, by nie ograniczał ruchów, a ciemne włosy sterczały w nieładzie. Odwrócił się za siebie, opierając ramieniem o kanapę i aż się wzdrygnął, gdy zobaczył anioła stojącego metr dalej i wpatrującego się w niego z uwagą. A może raczej wpatrującego się w ekran laptopa, na którym co chwilę aktualizował się serwis informacyjny.

\- Czasem jesteś przerażający, wiesz? – burknął pod nosem demon.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy wyjść na zewnątrz – oświadczył Elojein.

\- Wyjść...? – wydukał Seth z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak – skinął głową anioł. – Nie odnajdę celu mojej misji siedząc w domu. Muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć. Czegokolwiek. Choćby to był strzęp informacji. Muszę się rozejrzeć po otoczeniu i szukać wskazówek.

\- Ach… No cóż, skoro tak czujesz, że powinieneś… Nie krępuj się, droga wolna. – Machnął dłonią w stronę drzwi.

Jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się z czymś na kształt politowania.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie znam okolicy w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- Wcale nie… - demon próbował słabo protestować, ale w gruncie rzeczy, nie ujawniając powodów swojej niechęci przed wychodzeniem na zewnątrz, tak za bardzo nie miał argumentów, których mógłby w tym momencie użyć.

\- Wcale tak. – Elojein szybkim krokiem podszedł do kanapy i uklęknął obok niego. Nagle błyszczące entuzjazmem, błękitne oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu demona. – Obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz.

\- Ja nic takiego…

\- Proszę – rzucił cicho i to skutecznie uciszyło wszelkie protesty Setha.

 _Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie wywaliłem go za drzwi?_ , zastanowił się przelotnie gospodarz domu, czując na twarzy przenikliwe i wyczekujące spojrzenie anioła. Jak to się stało, że jednym słowem ta pierzasta kreatura potrafiła przekreślić cały jego tok myślenia, przekabacić na swoją stronę i, do czego nie chciał przyznać się nawet sam przed sobą, zmiękczyć jego demoniczne serce. Jak?!

Seth nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Może i nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia z aniołami w swoim życiu, właściwie to nie miał w ogóle, no ale przecież dobrze wiedział, jaki obie strony miały do siebie stosunek od wielu wieków. Przecież nikt nie wyssał z palca historii buntu jednej trzeciej aniołów u zarania świata. Nikt nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że zarówno Niebo, jak i Piekło usilnie starały się przejąć dominację nad Ziemią bez względu na koszty. I nikt nie wątpił, że w normalnych okolicznościach takie spotkanie jak ich zakończyć się mogło walką na śmierć i życie. Jedni i drudzy czuli do siebie jedynie wstręt i pogardę, dlatego…

… dlatego tak dziwnie się teraz czuł. Spodziewał się ze strony Elojeina… cóż, uprzedzeń. Kiełkujących na żyznej glebie wzajemnego niezrozumienia stereotypów. Wspomnianej niechęci zmieszanej z pogardą. Ale nic takiego nie wyczuwał. A anioł był zbyt szczery i zbyt prostolinijny, by móc coś takiego ukrywać. Nie. Demon mógłby się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że Elojein najzwyczajniej w świecie go lubił. A i on… po tych kilku dniach spędzonych razem chyba zaczynał czuć do niego coś na kształt sympatii.

Jasna, pogodna twarz anioła wciąż zwrócona była w jego stronę. Srebrne włosy spływały miękką falą na ramię i demon zapragnął nagle dotknąć i sprawdzić ich fakturę. Bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę… i wtedy z całą siłą uświadomił sobie ten gest. Zmieszany cofnął gwałtownie dłoń i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Seth? – zapytał niespokojnie zdumiony Elojein i demon musiał wziąć się w garść. Tyle o ile.

Odchrząknął i wciąż na niego nie patrząc, rzekł:

\- Dobrze, ale na moich warunkach.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Ciemnowłosy pozwolił sobie na zerknięcie w jego stronę.

\- Po pierwsze, idziemy tam, gdzie mówię. Żadnych niespodziewanych, samotnych wycieczek, bo nie mam zamiaru cię potem szukać.

\- Mhm – mruknął anioł, zadziwiająco zgodnie kiwając głową.

\- Po drugie, gdy powiem, że wracamy, to wracamy, bez żadnego „jeszcze pięć minutek”. Jasne?

\- Mhm... – Drugie zgodne potaknięcie.

\- Po trzecie, nie używamy mocy. Pod żadnym pozorem.

\- Mhm. – Po raz kolejny.

\- Po czwarte… Eloi, czy ty mnie słuchasz w ogóle?! – Demon zirytował się odrobinę, widząc iście niewinną minę jasnowłosego. Anioł zignorował dziwne zdrobnienie, które nadał mu Seth, nie mogąc prawidłowo wymówić jego anielskiego przydomka.

\- Ależ oczywiście – odparł pogodnie Elojein. – A po czwarte...?

\- Idę się przygotować… - dopowiedział smętnie i podniósł się z podłogi pełen najczarniejszych przeczuć.

*

\- Wiesz, że zachowujesz się paranoicznie?

To pytanie padło z ust anioła siedzącego w pobliżu na krześle i przypatrującego się z pełną rozbawienia uwagą, jak demon… maluje sobie oczy.

\- A ty się chyba za dobrze przy tym bawisz, co? – burknął Seth i dokończył kreskę na dolnej powiece. Teraz jego szare oczy nabrały jeszcze większej wyrazistości i lśniły niebezpiecznie. A może to było tylko takie wrażenie. Przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie w lustrze, robiąc krok do tyłu.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem po co to wszystko.

\- To tylko… środki ostrożności – wyjaśnił demon, sięgając po leżący na półce szalik. Obwinął nim dokoła szyję, pociągnął do góry, zasłaniając usta i nos. Następnie naciągnął na głowę kaptur bluzy i zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądał jak młodociany przestępca szykujący się do wielkiej burdy z wrogim gangiem.

Anioł uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że raczej usilne próby ukrycia się. Wstydzisz się czegoś? – Zapytał unosząc jasną brew.

\- Ej, może nie wyglądam jak ty, ale lubię swój wygląd, okej? – warknął demon, zasuwając suwak.

\- Ja nic nie mam do twojego wyglądu. Chociaż włosy to mógłbyś skrócić – dodał po namyśle anioł.

Seth rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie w lustrze i jak na zawołanie odgarnął za długą grzywkę.

\- Możemy już iść?

\- Tak, ja jestem gotowy.

Demon westchnął ciężko, co ostatnio zdarzało mu się zbyt często, i mruknął ledwo dosłyszalnie:

\- Ale ja nie.

Mimo to wyszli z bloku wprost na ruchliwą ulicę. Los Angeles o tej porze tętniło życiem. Ciepły, słoneczny dzień wyciągnął na zewnątrz kogo się dało: chmary rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków, matki z niemowlętami w spacerówkach, staruszków. Kolorowe tłumy przepływały wokół nich, nie zauważając dwóch niezwykłych istot, stojących na chodniku przed drzwiami wejściowymi.

Seth zastanowił się przez chwilę, kiedy ostatnio wyściubił nos ze swojego mieszkania. Cóż. Dawno. Na tyle dawno, że nie był pewien, czy powinien liczyć dni, czy już tygodnie. Poprawił zakrywający mu pół twarzy szalik i rozejrzał się czujnie. Spokój. Zwykły, przedpołudniowy szum centrum miasta. Ani żywej czy nieżywej duszy, której powinien się obawiać. Chociaż teraz musi dodatkowo martwić się o…

_Anioł! Do diabła, gdzież on się podział?!_

Seth wypatrzył jasną sylwetkę kilkanaście metrów dalej. I od razu wiedział, że wcale tak łatwo nie będzie. Elojein szedł wolnym krokiem, rozglądając się z ciekawością dokoła i… błyszczał. Normalnie jakby świecił własnym, wewnętrznym światłem. Biała koszula i srebrne włosy odbijały promienie słońca. Wiatr rozwiewał długie kosmyki, sprawiając, że falowały łagodnie. Nie dało się go nie zauważyć. Nie dało się odwrócić od niego wzroku. Małe dzieci, które jeszcze szczęśliwie nie zatraciły umiejętności patrzenia i wiary w obecność nieziemskich istot, machały do anioła radośnie, szczerzyły ząbki w (często szczerbatych) uśmiechach. Jakiś pijaczek, leżący na ławce pod sklepem po drugiej stronie ulicy, powiódł za nim mętnym spojrzeniem. No i przede wszystkim pojawiający się tu i ówdzie, ledwie zauważalni aniołowie stróże, sprawujący niewidzialną opiekę nad ludźmi, patrzyli za nim, czasem kiwając mu na powitanie głowami. A Elojein jak gdyby nigdy nic odpowiadał na te pozdrowienia.

Seth gapił się za nim oniemiały.

A potem puścił się biegiem, żeby nie stracić go z oczu.

\- Mógłbyś się tak nie oddalać z łaski swojej? – syknął przez zęby, a szalik tłumił jego głos. – Wolałbym cię nie zgubić.

\- Nie martw się – odparł pogodnie anioł. – To ja nie zgubię ciebie.

Demon parsknął nieco rozbawiony, ale zaraz powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

\- Lepiej szukaj tych swoich _wskazówek_. Chociaż nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to takiego mogłoby być. I lepiej się pospieszmy, nie mam całego dnia – dodał niecierpliwie.

\- Masz całą wieczność – zauważył Eloi, ale zaraz umilkł pod spojrzeniem ciemnowłosego.

A więc przemierzali miasto, kolejne ulice i pomniejsze uliczki, nie zapuszczając się jednak w bardziej odległe rejony, o co szczególnie dbał demon. Uważnie obserwowali otoczenie, wypatrując mniej lub bardziej specyficznych wydarzeń, miejsc czy istot. Seth w skrytości ducha wciąż uważał, że ta „misja” jest jedną wielką ściemą, jednak nie wyrażał tej myśli na głos. Za to, jak stwierdził, na pewno chodziło o jakiegoś człowieka, zabłąkaną owieczkę, którą trzeba doprowadzić do niebiańskiej szczęśliwości i…

Nie, anioł zdecydowanie nie łapał jego sarkazmu. Albo łapał i spływało to po nim jak po kaczce, bo wciąż z równym entuzjazmem przyglądał się otoczeniu. Co jakiś czas zerkał na demona z łagodnym uśmiechem, choć ten uważał, że Eloi tylko testuje jego cierpliwość.

I szliby tak pewnie jeszcze długo, gdy nie to, że w pewnym momencie Seth kątem oka zobaczył jakiś ruch wśród drzew w pobliskim parku. Coś ciemnego czaiło się za porośniętym mchem pniem. Zamarł na sekundę sparaliżowany, lecz zaraz pociągnął anioła za rękaw i wepchnął ich w jakiś cuchnący zaułek między ścianami starych bloków, przy okazji płosząc grzebiącego w śmieciach kota. Zwierzak prychnął na nich ze złością i umknął przez kratę prowadzącą do ciemnej piwnicy. Demon ledwo hamował roztrzęsienie, kurczowo ściskając w dłoni materiał koszuli anioła.

\- Znaleźli mnie… - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Kto? – zapytał Elojein. – Nikogo tam nie widzę – dodał, wyglądając zza ściany.

Seth natychmiast przyciągnął go z powrotem.

\- Musimy się stąd wynosić. Już.

Błękitne oczy anioła były pełne zdumienia i niepokoju.

\- Możesz mi w końcu wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje?

\- Nie ma na to czasu! Wracamy – syknął i ruszył przed siebie, omijając stertę śmieci i idąc dalej wąskim przejściem między blokami, tak żeby wyjść po ich drugiej stronie.

Anioł pokręcił głową i raz jeszcze wyjrzał zza ściany, wpatrując się uważnie w zieleń parku po przeciwnej stronie. Nic nie wyczuł. Nic nie mąciło niemal sielankowego klimatu tego miejsca. A jednak coś wytrąciło demona z równowagi, i tak dość chwiejnej ostatnimi czasy. Podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu. Słońce zaigrało w jego włosach, gdy wychylił się jeszcze bardziej i nagle… ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął z całej siły.

\- Seth...!

Przed sobą zobaczył wściekłą i jednocześnie wystraszoną twarz demona, któremu najwyraźniej niewiele brakowało do ataku paniki. Nawet szalik, wcześniej owinięty wokół szyi, ściskał teraz kurczowo w drugiej dłoni.

\- Powiedziałem: wracamy! – I nie czekając na reakcję zdumionego anioła, pociągnął go za sobą. Ponownie zagłębili się w ciemny, pusty zaułek.

\- Czy nie byłoby o wiele szybciej, gdybyśmy się…

\- Nie! Warunek trzeci: żadnej mocy!

*

W przeciągu następnych paru dni Elojeinowi nie tylko nie udało się wyciągnąć demona na zewnątrz, ale przede wszystkim nie zdołał zmusić go do jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Co najmniej dziwne zachowanie Setha wciąż pozostawało zagadką równie wielką, co cel zleconej misji. Anioł zakładał więc, że nie ma co liczyć na pomoc towarzysza. Po kilku bezproduktywnych dniach spędzonych na próbach rozmowy z wyraźnie przybitym demonem, Eloi stwierdził, że nie ma co dłużej czekać i obwieścił, iż od teraz sam będzie wychodził i szukał wskazówek. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Seth stanowczo zabronił mu oddalać się samemu, ale nie umiał albo nie chciał wyjaśnić dlaczego. W końcu z rezygnacją zgodził się ponownie wyjść z aniołem na zewnątrz, jednak był tak paranoicznie ostrożny i czujny, że ciężko było z nim wytrzymać i ich poszukiwania ograniczały się do co coraz mniejszych obszarów.

Nic więc dziwnego, że ani jeden, ani drugi nie kwapił się tego dnia, by opuszczać mieszkanie. Seth swoim zwyczajem siedział na podłodze, z nogami podciągniętymi do piersi i opierając głowę na złożonych ramionach. Wyglądał tak markotnie, że aniołowi zrobiło się go żal, więc podszedł powoli i przysiadł koło niego. Spojrzał na ekran włączonego laptopa, ale strona z serwisem informacyjnym nie pokazywała nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie. Spojrzał więc z zaciekawieniem na ciemnowłosego.

\- Co? – mruknął demon, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Ja nic nie mówię. – Uśmiechnął się Eloi.

\- Ależ aż czuję, że chcesz. Fale twojej ciekawości przenikają do mnie… Pytaj, o co chcesz.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

\- O wszystko?

\- Tak.

\- I mi odpowiesz?

\- … tak – potwierdził Seth zmęczonym głosem. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że już nawet nie ma ochoty ani siły się irytować.

Elojein milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. To mógł być kluczowy moment. Musiał dobrze wykorzystać tę chwilową słabość.

\- Dobrze. Po pierwsze… Dlaczego zawsze siedzisz na podłodze?

\- Co?! – Demon otworzył szeroko oczy i popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Ze wszystkich pytań akurat wybrałeś to, dlaczego siedzę na podłodze?

\- Mhm. – Anioł uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Uznałem to za dość dobry wstęp do pytań trudniejszych. Więc...?

Seth westchnął, przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i odgarnął długą grzywkę do tyłu.

\- Bo lubię. A na podłodze lepiej mi się myśli. Nie ma żadnego haczyka. Następne pytanie.

\- Przed kim ty tak właściwie uciekasz?

Demon wypuścił z sykiem powietrze i faktycznie wyglądał jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Milczał przez chwilę, potem ponownie westchnął przeciągle i z ociąganiem zaczął mówić:

\- Jakiś czas temu… miałem nieprzyjemność spotkać się z bandą podmiejskich ghuli. Przez pewien czas nawet z nimi podróżowałem, choć to psychopaci jakich mało. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że za prawie połową niewyjaśnionych zaginięć i zabójstw w tym kraju stoją takie bandy jak oni. Zupełnie niekontrolowani przez nikogo, bezkarni. Dobrze tylko, że nieliczni i że mają własnych wrogów. I właśnie parę miesięcy temu natrafili na gniazdo wampirów. Myśleli, że się zabawią, że to będzie lekkie i łatwe. Nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo się mylą, a mało kto jest tak cięty na ghule, jak właśnie wampiry. – Seth zamilkł, zaraz jednak skrzywił się, jakby przypomniał sobie coś wyjątkowo przykrego i kontynuował. – Bardzo… pechowym zbiegiem okoliczności ja też się tam wtedy znalazłem. W samym centrum masakry. Pewnie wydaje ci się, że to domena demonów… - Zerknął przelotnie na wpatrzonego w niego anioła. - … ale nic bardziej mylnego. Demony praktycznie nigdy same nie brudzą sobie rąk, tylko działają opętując i mamiąc. To wygodne. Natomiast ghule i wampiry… - Pokręcił głową z jawnym wstrętem. - … robią taką sieczkę, że wszystko dosłownie spływa krwią. Ale do czego zmierzam. Ghulom nie poszło tak dobrze, jak miało pójść, a ci, którzy przeżyli masakrę, uznali, że ktoś ich zdradził. Kogo najłatwiej oskarżyć, jeśli nie kogoś zupełnie przypadkowego? Czyli mnie. Ledwo dałem im radę. Było ich kilku, ale porządnie osłabionych. Gdyby byli w pełni sił… Nie miałbym najmniejszych szans. Zanim uciekłem, zdążyli jeszcze mnie uświadomić, co dokładnie mi… zrobią, jak już mnie odnajdą i się do mnie dobiorą… No cóż, najbardziej obrazowe będzie, jeśli powiem, że niewiele by ze mnie zostało. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Póki co ukrywam się tu i, jak widzisz, jeszcze mnie nie znaleźli, a ja staram się schodzić im z oczu. Czego ostatnio mi nie ułatwiasz przez tę swoją cholerną misję – rzucił złośliwie.

Anioł milczał długo, jakby przetrawiał usłyszane informacje. Potem niespodziewanie rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu.

\- A więc to dlatego nie ma tu żadnych pieczęci – powiedział ze zrozumieniem. – Zastanawiałem się nad tym. Ale namalowane znaki oznaczałyby, że uciekasz albo przed aniołami, albo przed swoimi pobratymcami. Pierwsze dość szybko wykluczyłem… - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - … bo już dawno miałbym sztylet wbity w plecy. – Uśmiech Elojeina poszerzył się jeszcze, gdy zobaczył minę ciemnowłosego. – A demony… cóż, rysując pieczęć przeciwko samemu sobie, zamknąłbyś się tu na amen.

\- Podziwiam logikę twojego rozumowania – powiedział ironicznie Seth, opierając się wygodniej o kanapę.

Eloi zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Ghule… to ciekawe. Nigdy żadnego nie spotkałem.

\- I obyś nie musiał… Są naprawdę paskudne.

\- Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś nikogo o pomoc? Już nie mówię o mnie – zastrzegł od razu anioł, bo oczy demona zalśniły czerwonym blaskiem. – Ale… czy ja wiem? Swoich?

Seth parsknął gorzkim śmiechem.

\- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, co? Nie jesteśmy tacy jak wy. Nie ma wśród nas bezinteresownej pomocy ani współpracy. Nie troszczymy się o siebie nawzajem, a wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko by się ucieszyli z mojej sytuacji. – Kiedy Elojein uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem, dodał: - Nie zrozumiesz.

\- Najwyraźniej. No, ale nawet jeśli by ci nie pomogli, to dlaczego ukrywasz się akurat tutaj? Nie możesz wrócić do… no do…

\- Piekła? – podsunął mu usłużnie demon.

\- … domu – dokończył niepewnie anioł.

\- Czyli Piekła, jakby nie było. Cóż. Nie jestem tam zbyt mile widziany – burknął, odwracając wzrok.

\- Dlaczego?

\- … bo, jakby to ująć? Nie bardzo się dogadujemy. Trochę tam… nie pasuję. Ale zanim zaczniesz mi współczuć czy się nade mną roztkliwiać, przyjmij do wiadomości, że tutaj, na Ziemi, czuję się najlepiej i nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać. To znaczy, może nie zawsze będzie do LA, ale… - umilkł nagle, wpadając w zamyślenie.

\- Wiesz, tak właściwie to jesteś dość mało… demoniczny. Zachowujesz się bardziej jak człowiek niż jak demon.

Seth zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Świetnie. No świetnie! Nie spodziewałem się, że coś takiego od ciebie usłyszę. – Warknął gniewnie i chciał wstać, ale dłoń anioła przytrzymała go mocno, także z powrotem klapnął na podłogę obok niego.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – powiedział poważnie Elojein.

\- Och, doprawdy? – zironizował ciemnowłosy. – A to pech.

\- Po prostu wydaje mi się, że tak się przyzwyczaiłeś do życia na Ziemi, że przyjąłeś pewne zachowania typowe dla ludzi, a nie dla istot pozaziemskich. Nawet swojej mocy nie używasz…

\- Tylko dlatego, że po każdym jej użyciu zostaje ślad...! Każde takie działanie będzie wyczuwalne, nawet jeśli to zwykłe zapalenie kuli energii. Wszystko może doprowadzić ich do mnie. To dlatego zachowuję te środki ostrożności, które tak wykpiwasz – dokończył ponuro.

\- Rozumiem – szepnął anioł, ale Seth wcale nie był tego taki pewien.

Siedzieli przez dłuższy czas w ciszy. Dopiero wtedy demon zorientował się, że to uspokajające ciepło, które czuł na swoim lewym ramieniu i które to powoli, ale skutecznie rozlewało się po całym jego ciele, pochodzi od anioła. Jasnowłosy wciąż bowiem zaciskał dłoń na jego przedramieniu, jakby nieświadomie powstrzymując go od zerwania się na równe nogi i ucieczki. To było zadziwiająco przyjemne i nagle Seth poczuł, że poziom negatywnych emocji, które kumulowały się w nim od dawna, nieco zelżał. Zerknął na anioła. Eloi wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w jasną smugę słońca wpadającą przez zaciągnięte żaluzje.

Seth westchnął cicho.

\- Przykro mi, że trafiłeś akurat na demona, który jest tak mało demoniczny, że nie wyściubia nosa z własnego mieszkania, bo boi się zemsty psychopatycznych zbirów, którzy połamią mu kości przy nadarzającej się okazji… Twoja niebiańska centrala zawiodła. Podali ci zły adres! Może się rąbnęli i mieli podać inny. Kogoś odpowiednio… _demonicznego_ jak na rangę twojej szlachetnej misji. – Pokręcił ze znużeniem głową. - Czemu od razu nie wysłali cię do samego Księcia Piekieł?! Nie od dziś wiadomo, że bywa w LA.

Oczy anioła rozbłysły natychmiastowo niczym gwiazdy na wieczornym niebie.

\- Księcia Piekieł? Wiesz, gdzie on jest...?

Demon skinął głową, przeczuwając najgorsze.

\- Zaprowadź mnie tam!

*

\- Gdzieś ty nas zaprowadził?

Anioł rozglądał się z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Stali przed starą kamienicą, położoną w zupełnie innej części miasta. Żelazna brama, odgradzająca ulicę i wąski chodnik od klatki schodowej, zaskrzypiała, gdy demon pchnął ją zdecydowanym ruchem.

\- Tu mieszka Książę… - mruknął, dając znak Elojeinowi, żeby szedł za nim. – A ty chyba nie masz instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby chcieć tu przychodzić.

Jego towarzysz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Potrzebuję wskazówek. – Tę śpiewkę Seth znał już na pamięć, więc przestała robić na nim wrażenie. - Wygląda dość niepozornie. Znaczy to miejsce.

\- A żłóbek to niby jak wyglądał, co? Powinieneś łapać takie alegorie.

Demon usłyszał tylko ciche parsknięcie za plecami, gdy wpinali się słabo oświetlonymi schodami na pierwsze piętro. Przystanęli przed masywnymi drzwiami, nad którymi widniał połyskliwy napis: _Studio tatuażu_.

Anioł zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj?

\- Absolutnie – odparł Seth i nacisnął klamkę.

Ich oczom ukazało się pokaźnych rozmiarów pomieszczenie, jasne, przestrzennie urządzone. Po lewej zauważyli fotel specjalnie przystosowany do wykonywania skomplikowanej sztuki rysunków na skórze oraz kilka szafek na kółkach, pełnych dziwnych przyrządów, połyskujących metalicznie w sztucznym świetle lamp. Po prawej pod oknem stał niski, za to bardzo szeroki stół z ogromną, wręcz przytłaczającą ilością różnego rodzaju albumów z przykładowymi tatuażami.

A po środku, zastygła w pół kroku, stała rudowłosa kobieta ubrana w kwiecistą sukienkę. Zamrugała zdziwiona, a potem z radosnym uśmiechem podeszła w kierunku otwartych drzwi.

\- Seth, dzieciaku! Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! – Zrzuciła mu z głowy kaptur, powodując na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan niż zwykle miał, potem przyłożyła dłonie do jego policzków i przyjrzała mu się badawczo. – Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Wciąż wyglądasz jak jakiś niedorostek ze szkoły średniej.

Demon uniósł sceptycznie brew, a z tyłu dobiegł go tłumiony śmiech.

\- Witaj, Dorti. Miło cię widzieć.

\- Jak zawsze oszczędny w słowach. – Zamachała dłonią, aż zabrzęczały złote bransoletki na jej nadgarstku. – Powiedz co cię sprowadza po takim czasie? Nowy tatuaż? – Mrugnęła do niego sugestywnie. – A może masz jakiś problem?

\- Mam – mruknął ponuro. – Stoi tuż za mną. – Odstąpił w bok i oczom Dorti ukazał się anioł. Nawet jeśli była zaskoczona, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wręcz przeciwnie: uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie jasnowłosy i skinął głową. Jego wzrok spoczął przez sekundę na malutkich różkach wystających spomiędzy burzy marchewkowych loków. – Elojein.

\- Dorti, właścicielka tego salonu i… paru innych rzeczy tutaj – powiedziała i gestem pokazała im, żeby szli za nią. Weszli na wyżej schodami pokrytymi przykurzonym dywanikiem. Wystrój kamienicy się zmienił, zrobiło się przytulniej i cieplej. I pachniało szarlotką.

\- Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zdziwioną – zauważył Seth tuż przed tym jak stanęli przed kolejnymi drzwiami. – Czyżby widok demona z aniołem nie dziwił cię?

\- Ostatnio jakoś się przyzwyczaiłam – oznajmiła z podejrzanym rozbawieniem w głosie i otworzyła drzwi, przepuszczając ich do środka.

Od razu otoczyło ich jasne, miękkie światło, muzyka płynąca ze starego jak świat gramofonu przy ścianie i aromat jabłek z cynamonem. Oraz kilka zdumionych par oczu w nich wlepionych: małej dziewczynki ze zgniłozielonymi włosami tarmoszącej sporych rozmiarów kotołaka, strzygi posępnie zerkającej spod matowych strąków zwisających z czubka jej głowy, dziwnego, karłowatego stwora z jajowatą twarzą i pękatym brzuchem, aż wreszcie… demona i anielicy, siedzących obok siebie przy stole pod oknem i pochylających się nad otwartą księgą.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, wszyscy zamarli z mniejszym lub większym wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy. Dopiero wybuch śmiechu rudej diablicy sprowadził ich na ziemię.

\- Żebyście widzieli swoje miny…! A to dobre...! – Zaśmiewała się Dorti i delikatnie popchnęła swoich gości do przodu.

Wtedy też, jakby przejmując obowiązki gospodarza, od stołu wstał ciemnowłosy, wysoki mężczyzna. Przenikliwe spojrzenie czarnych oczu spoczęło na nowoprzybyłych.

\- Proszę, proszę. Seth. – Na jego ustach błąkał się nieco złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Książę… - mruknął demon, skłaniając lekko głowę. Naprawdę lekko.

\- Kogo ze sobą przyprowadziłeś...? – Mężczyzna będący Księciem Piekieł przeniósł wzrok na jasnowłosego.

\- To Eloi.

\- Elojein – poprawił go automatycznie anioł i postąpił krok na przód. – Mam misję, w której pomaga mi Seth, ale teraz potrzebujemy twojej pomocy – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem, na co jego towarzysz przewrócił oczami, przeklinając w duchu anioła i liczbę mnogą, jakiej użył.

\- Ooo, czyżby kolejny anioł zainteresowany moją skromną osobą? – Książę rozłożył teatralnie dłonie.

\- Już sobie tak nie pochlebiaj, Nadeem. – Ciemnowłosa anielica podeszła do niego i trzepnęła go lekko w ramię, co skwitował łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Niedługo twoje ego będzie większe niż to miasto.

\- Jakie szczęście, że mam ciebie u boku. Zawsze gotowa, by mi wbić szpilę. – Westchnął udawanie, po czym znowu skoncentrował uwagę na gościach. – Seth, mógłbym powiedzieć: syn marnotrawny powrócił…

\- … ale byłbyś hipokrytą – wtrąciła dziewczyna iście niewinnym tonem.

\- Dzięki, Alys, naprawdę. A więc… tak, powrócił i przyprowadził ze sobą anioła, który ma… misję, tak? – dopytał dla pewności. – Misję. W której to ja mogę pomóc? A to ciekawe, ciekawe… - mruknął niby to zamyślony, ale jego oczy błysnęły szkarłatem. – Zapraszam, siadajcie. – Wskazał krzesła przy stole, machnął lekko smukłą dłonią i zaraz pojawiły się na nim szklaneczki wypełnione bursztynowym płynem. – Brakuje nam tu ostatnio interesujących historii.

Alys uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, jakby chcąc dodać pewności siebie srebrzystowłosemu aniołowi. I tyle wystarczyło, by Elojein podszedł do nich, usiadł przy stole i z fascynacją rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Co to w ogóle za miejsce? – zapytał.

\- Klub Wyrzutków – odpowiedziało chórem pięć głosów.

\- Nie dosłownie, oczywiście – dodał Nadeem.

\- Bardzo dosłownie – burknęła z kąta strzyga.

\- Wyrzutków?

\- Dom dla wszystkich stworzeń, które nie mają się gdzie podziać – wyjaśniła Dorti, dosiadając się do demona i dwójki aniołów.

 _Naprawdę niewiele trzeba, by go uszczęśliwić_ , pomyślał Seth, obserwując zachwyconego Elojeina. Jego towarzysz świetnie odnalazł się wśród tych dziwnych istot, które wspólnie tworzyły coś na kształt wielogatunkowej i wielopokoleniowej rodziny. Jasna twarz promieniała, gdy wsłuchiwał się w słowa anielicy, uśmiechał się, gdy mała rusałka Maid bez skrępowania wdrapała mu się na kolana, albo marszczył w skupieniu brwi, gdy wyjaśniał Nadeemowi, w jakim celu tu przyszedł i czego do tej pory udało mu się dowiedzieć.

Seth poczuł dziwne ukłucie w środku, nie mające nic wspólnego z permanentnym stanem zagrożenia czy zniechęcenia, jaki ostatnio mu towarzyszył. Obserwował anioła i stwierdzał, że on sam nigdy nie dałby rady tak wpasować się do jakiejś grupy. Nagle poczuł się bardzo obco. Stojąc pod ścianą, nie zwracał niczyjej uwagi, jakby był niewidzialny. Stan tak bardzo zwykle przez niego pożądany, teraz budził niepokój.

Potem zaczął przypatrywać się tej dwójce… Anielica i demon. Łączyło ich coś… specyficznego. Zachowywali się bardzo swobodnie wobec siebie, czego nie można było powiedzieć oczywiście o nim i o aniele. W pozornie błahych gestach kryła się niezrozumiała, bo może i nie do końca uświadomiona czułość. Książę Piekieł nie odrywał spojrzenia od dziewczyny, a ona za każdym razem łapiąc jego wzrok uśmiechała się lekko. Demon zerknął na swojego towarzysza. Pogrążony w rozmowie z Alys nie zauważał niczego poza nią.

Westchnął cicho i pogrążył się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach, które zostały nagle przerwane, gdyż oto tuż przed nim stał sam Książę.

\- Nie ładnie tak zazdrościć – mruknął Nadeem, spoglądając uważnie na demona, a na jego ustach błąkał się lekko złośliwy uśmiech.

\- C-co? – bąknął speszony Seth.

\- Dokładnie to, co słyszałeś. Nie wiem, skąd go wytrzasnąłeś, ale piękny ten twój aniołek.

\- N-nie jest mój! – wykrzyknął, czym sprowadził na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Elojein patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, a trochę z niepokojem. Demon wcisnął ręce w kieszenie kurtki i kuląc się, jakby chciał zniknąć, mruknął patrząc w podłogę:

\- Ja będę spadał. Znasz drogę – rzucił w powietrze, okręcił się wokół własnej osi i otworzył z rozmachem drzwi, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go zatrzymać. Zbiegł po schodach szybko i bezgłośnie, szarpnął skrzypiącą, żeliwną bramą i zostawił Klub Wyrzutków za sobą. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie dokoła i narzucił kaptur na głowę. Szedł szybkim krokiem, cichy i niewidoczny, czujny jak zawsze.

I tylko w głowie huczały mu rozbawione słowa Księcia Piekieł, które rzucił za nim już na klatce schodowej:

\- To do roboty...!

A niech go piekło pochłonie.

*

Czekał.

Nie, nie, wcale nie czekał. Po prostu siedział od paru godzin nieruchomo, bezczynnie, po ciemku. Uśpiony laptop nie oświetlał wnętrza. Jedynym dźwiękiem w malutkim mieszkanku był cichy szum dobiegający zza okien.

Dochodziła północ. A ten nieodpowiedzialny, roztrzepany, kłopotliwy anioł jeszcze nie wrócił!

Pewnie bawi się w najlepsze – pomyślał ze złością demon, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Znalazł sobie nową przyjaciółeczkę. A i temu cholernemu Księciu Piekieł każdy chce się podlizać. Szlag by go. Szlag! Bądź tu dla niego miły. Pomagaj mu. Narażaj życie. Pewnie! Bo misja. Do diabła z tą cholerną misją! Do diabła z tymi wszystkim pierzastymi, niebiańskimi…

Więcej nie mógł wyartykułować, bo wściekłość na swojego anielskiego towarzysza osiągała punkt krytyczny.

Kiedy jednak czas mijał… a Eloi dalej nie wracał, paranoiczna część demonicznego jestestwa Setha zaczęła dawać o sobie znać i oczyma wyobraźni widział anioła napadanego, brutalnie bitego, porywanego, wreszcie z premedytacją mordowanego przez jego dawnych i obecnych wrogów. Wtedy chciał wstać i ruszyć na poszukiwania, nie zważając na własny strach przed opuszczaniem mieszkania.

Zaraz jednak przypominał sobie, dlaczego anioła nie ma przy nim i z powrotem ogarniała go irytacja, więc siedział spokojnie na tyłku, nie kiwnąwszy nawet małym palcem u nogi.

Ta iście piekielna huśtawka emocjonalna sprawiła, że w momencie powrotu anioła do domu, demon był na skraju nerwicy. Zmierzył go gniewnym spojrzeniem spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Gdzieżeś był?! – niemal wysyczał.

\- Tam, gdzie mnie zostawiłeś – odparł spokojnie Elojein, spoglądając na niego pogodnie.

\- Ach. A dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Mhm – pokiwał głową anioł, kompletnie nieświadomy, że właśnie popełnił ogromny błąd.

\- To trzeba było tam zostać! – wrzasnął demon, zrywając się na równe nogi z podłogi i kierując w stronę niewielkiego pokoiku, szumnie zwanego sypialnią.

Zdezorientowany anioł w ostatniej chwili chwycił go za nadgarstek.

\- O co ci chodzi? Sam mnie tam zaprowadziłeś. Wcześniej nie miałeś nic przeciwko.

Seth wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku, bo dotyk ciepłej dłoni był niepokojąco przyjemny, aż za bardzo jak na obecny stan wzburzenia.

\- Owszem, nie miałem. Nadal nie mam. Proszę, idź. Z Bogiem – syknął wkładając w to jak najwięcej jadu. Anioł zmarszczył brwi. – Nikt cię tu nie zatrzymuje.

\- Czemu tak mówisz...? – zapytał cicho jasnowłosy.

\- Bo taka jest prawda! Nic mnie nie obchodzi ta twoja durna misja! Nic a nic! Nawet nie sądzę, by tak naprawdę istniała. Może w Niebie też cię nie chcieli, więc pod byle pretekstem się ciebie pozbyli. A ty jak zwykle naiwnie dałeś się w to wkręcić. A więc idź sobie do nich, do tych cholernych wyrzutków, może będą mieć w ciebie choć trochę pożytku – demon cedził słowo za słowem, coraz bardziej się wczuwając i widząc coraz większą przykrość malującą się na jasnej twarzy anioła. Sprawiało mu to dziką satysfakcję. – Przynajmniej nie będziesz plątał mi się pod nogami. W końcu nie będziesz sprawiał mi kłopotów.

Elojein poruszył ustami jakby zabrakło mu słów. W końcu wydusił nieco błagalnie:

\- Wcale... wcale nie masz tego na myśli.

Seth uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

\- A właśnie, że mam. I wiesz co? – Podszedł do anioła blisko, bardzo blisko. Czuł jego przyspieszony oddech. Widział rozszerzone ciemnością i niepewnością źrenice. – Powiem więcej. Zabieraj swój żałosny tyłek z mojego mieszkania.

Anioł pokręcił głową i podjął ostatnią próbę:

\- Seth…

\- Wynoś się – warknął demon i jakby tym słowem kończył dyskusję, odwrócił się na pięcie, przeszedł zamaszystym krokiem do maleńkiej sypialni i zatrzasnął z hukiem drzwi. Rzucił się na łóżko, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, byleby tylko odgrodzić się od widoku błękitnych oczu wypełnionych bezbrzeżnym smutkiem i wyrzutem.

W mieszkaniu panowała głucha cisza.


	2. Rozdział 2

Seth otworzył oczy. Przez dobrą chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd to mdlące, ciążące nieprzyjemnie uczucie, kumulujące się w żołądku. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru i aż jęknął, wtulając na powrót twarz w chłodny materiał poduszki.

Przez tyle lat spędzonych na Ziemi demon nauczył się odgradzać od pewnych spraw w sposób bardzo przypominający ten stosowany przez ludzi. Sen. A właściwie coś podobnego do snu, bez tych wszystkich faz REM i tak dalej. Zwyczajne odpłynięcie świadomości tuż po przymknięciu powiek. Letarg. Marzenia na jawie. To było wygodne i skuteczne. Zabijało czas, kiedy nuda dawała się we znaki. Pozwalało na uporządkowanie myśli i nabranie dystansu.

Tym razem jednak nic nie było uporządkowane, a Seth, z perspektywy upływających godzin, coraz bardziej czuł, że postąpił… źle. A taka refleksja to prawdziwa rzadkość wśród demonów, więc pełen niepokoju mężczyzna niechętnie zmusił się do siadu. Trwał tak przez dłuższy czas, nasłuchując.

Ale w mieszkaniu panowała cisza.

Cisza, zwykle tak upragniona, teraz wydawała się nienaturalna i przytłaczająca.

Seth zmarszczył brwi, po czym pełen najgorszych przeczuć, zwlókł się z łóżka, ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. Bezszelestnie przeszedł do drugiego pokoju, będącego jednocześnie salonem, nigdy nie używaną kuchnią i przedpokojem, i rozejrzał się.

Ilość aniołów w zasięgu wzroku: zero.

Demon wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

No tak, czego innego mógł się spodziewać. Nawet Elojein nie miał tak anielskiej cierpliwości, by wytrzymać potok wyzwisk, przykrych słów, a na sam koniec bardzo wyraźne życzenie opuszczenia mieszkania.

Zniechęcony, podszedł do kanapy stojącej po środku pomieszczenia i opadł na nią bez sił. Skrzywił się lekko i gładkim ruchem zsunął się prosto na podłogę. Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej.

Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zasłonięte żaluzjami okna, przez które przedzierało się nieśmiało światło poranka. Zapowiadał się piękny, słoneczny dzień, ale nic nie było w stanie wyrwać demona z tego specyficznego stanu przygnębienia, który ciążył mu coraz bardziej i bardziej. Mężczyzna podciągnął kolana do piersi, obejmując je ramionami, i ułożył na nich głowę. Starał się wyrzucić ze swoich myśli pełną wyrzutu i zdumienia twarz anioła, ale jak na złość im bardziej próbował, tym gorzej mu to wychodziło, a poziom jego frustracji rósł niemal logarytmicznie.

Aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i z całej siły kopnął w stojący przed nim stolik. Mebel przesunął się z hukiem, ale ruch powietrza zrzucił z niego coś… co upadło właśnie bezszelestnie na podłogę. Seth zmrużył oczy. Kartka. Karteluszka. Zwykły świstek, którego nie zauważył, będąc tak pochłonięty własnymi przykrymi rozważaniami. Podniósł ją ostrożnie, jakby zaraz miała go ugryźć w palce i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

Widniało na niej jedno zdanie napisane drobnym, starannym pismem.

_Ja tylko chciałem wypełnić swoją misję, przepraszam._

W demonie aż się zagotowało. Zgniótł kartkę w bezkształtną kulkę i rzucił ją w kąt. Mamrocząc pod nosem barwne przekleństwa, z powrotem zwinął się w kłębek i ukrył głowę w ramionach.

Co za bezczelny anioł! Dobija się do jego mieszkania, bredzi o jakiejś misji jak potłuczony, wyciąga go z domu i naraża na spotkanie oko w oko z nieprzyjaciółmi, siedzi mu ciągle na głowie, zajmując czas, zajmując myśli i... i… i jeszcze śmie go przepraszać za coś, czego nie zrobił!

\- Cholera no…! – Seth jęknął przeciągle.

Eloi go przepraszał. Po tym jak to demon rzucił mu w twarz ostre i przykre słowa. Przepraszał. Gdzie tu sens i logika?!

\- Co jest z tymi aniołami nie tak...? – mruknął do siebie, próbując stłumić w sobie poczucie winy, coraz dobitniej dochodzące do głosu. Ludzie powiedzieliby, że ruszyło go sumienie, gdyby tylko je miał.

Seth podniósł wzrok i wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zwiniętą kulkę, po czym ruszył się powoli i na kolanach przysunął do ściany, gdzie leżała. Ostrożnym ruchem rozwinął ją i rozprostował, wygładzając lekko palcami. _Przepraszam._ To słowo rzucało się w oczy. Kłuło boleśnie. I dobitnie uświadamiało mężczyźnie, że w końcu po tylu latach spotkał kogoś, kto był w stanie z nim wytrzymać. Kogoś, kto znosił jego humorki, złośliwość i burkliwe odpowiedzi. Kogoś, kto przy nim był. I że na domiar wszystkiego, był to anioł. Srebrzystowłosy anioł ze swoją świętą, nieodgadnioną misją.

Teraz więc, gdy sam sprawił, że Elojein odszedł, było mu z tym bardzo, baaardzo niekomfortowo. Czuł się wyjątkowo paskudnie. W ogóle ostatnio zadziwiająco dużo rzeczy czuł.

I nagle, jakby w tej chwili doznał dziwnego natchnienia, wstał z podłogi i ściskając w dłoni kartkę z pismem anioła, wybiegł z domu. Zrobił to tak szybko, że zapomniał o swoim zwyczajowym kamuflażu. Ba! Miał wręcz przeczucie, że dziś wcale by mu nie pomógł. W zwykłej, białej podkoszulce i z oczami podkreślonymi czarną kredką wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z filmu dokumentalnego o nastoletnich samobójcach, a w najlepszym przypadku o zbuntowanej, trudnej młodzieży.

Biegł zalaną słonecznym blaskiem ulicą, rozglądając się dokoła, a w głowie kołatała mu tylko jedna myśl: żeby go znaleźć! Żeby upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny. Tylko tyle. I aż tyle. Z tej dzikiej desperacji byłby nawet skłonny się modlić o odnalezienie anioła, gdyby tylko oczywiście potrafił to robić.

Ale… gdzie go szukać? Całego Los Angeles choćby chciał, nie da rady na raz przeszukać, chyba że… Seth zatrzymał się gwałtownie na środku niewielkiego placyku, ocienionego drzewami. Chyba że anioł udał się w jedno miejsce, w którym mógł liczyć na pomoc.

Klub Wyrzutków.

Tak, na pewno tam jest.

Po chwili wewnętrznej walki z samym sobą demon zniknął z cichym pyknięciem, by już ułamek sekundy później pojawić się przed żelazną bramą starej kamienicy. Szarpnął za kraty, które odchyliły się z żałosnym jękiem, i wbiegł po kilka stopni na raz po schodach, aż do drzwi Klubu. Z rozmachem wpadł do środka i rozejrzał się.

Głupia nadzieja tliła się w nim jeszcze przez chwilę. I zgasła.

\- Się puka – dobiegł go ponury głos strzygi z kąta pokoju, ale nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

\- Seth...?

Demon podniósł wzrok na siedzącą na kanapie czarnowłosą anielicę. Alys zamarła bez ruchu, podobnie jak mała rusałka, której właśnie zaplatała dość nieudolnie warkocze.

\- Coś się stało? Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała. Jej słowa wypełnione były troską, której Seth nie rozumiał. To było coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczył, póki nie poznał Wyrzutków, a potem Elojeina. Pokręcił głową.

\- Wszystko w porządku – mruknął nieco zrezygnowany i już odwrócił się, by odejść… i niemal wpadł na opierającego się ramieniem o futrynę Nadeema.

_Kiedy on tu przylazł?!_

\- A nie wyglądasz – skomentował Książę Piekieł, lustrując go wzrokiem. Potem minął go, powoli podszedł do okrągłego stolika pod oknem i przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Gestem przywołał demona do siebie, więc Seth, dość niechętnie, poszedł za nim. Przycupnął tuż obok, ale nie mógł powtrzymać zniecierpliwienia, więc żeby się uspokoić, zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie.

Nadeem zauważył ten gest i zmrużył z rozbawieniem ciemne oczy.

\- Spieszysz się gdzieś? – zapytał iście niewinnym tonem.

\- Tak. Trochę tak. Więc może ja już… - Ledwie zaczął się podnosić z krzesła, zatrzymał go nieznoszący sprzeciwu, choć łagodny głos Księcia.

\- Siadaj. – Seth oklapł natychmiastowo. Mężczyzna skinął głową z satysfakcją i pochylił się lekko ku niemu. – Czemu się tak spieszysz?

\- Szukam… kogoś – burknął.

\- Ach. Wszyscy dziś kogoś szukają. Więc _kogoś...?_

\- Tak. – Kiedy ciemne oczy Księcia zabłysły czerwienią, Seth niemal zazgrzytał zębami ze złością i dodał: - Szukam Eloi’a.

\- Aaaa… Zgubiłeś swojego aniołka?

Pod wpływem pełnego kpiny głosu Nadeema w demonie budziły się naprawdę mordercze instynkty. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu… nie wytrzymał i spuścił spojrzenie na własne zaciśnięte dłonie. No cóż, to nie on był tu tym najsilniejszym. Powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Był dziś tutaj – powiedziała nagle Alys, próbując od nowa ułożyć włosy dziewczynki. Seth poczuł iskrę nadziei. Może w końcu się czegoś dowie. – Wydawał się być… nieco… roztargniony. Zamyślony. Posiedział chwilę, nie był zbyt rozmowny, a potem stwierdził, że ma coś do załatwienia i zniknął. Nie wspominał ci, że się tu wybiera?

Seth zaczął krążyć niespokojnie po pokoju.

\- Nie… Nie. Mieliśmy wczoraj… małą sprzeczkę – mruknął, ignorując ciche prychnięcie Księcia Piekieł. A więc Elojein faktycznie tu był, tak jak obstawiał. Nie na długo i nie dał zbyt wielu wskazówek co do dalszych planów. Chyba że... - Mówił coś konkretnego?

\- Ano mówił… - Nadeem niedbałym ruchem dłoni przywołał szklaneczkę wypełnioną dla odmiany rubinowym napojem. Pomieszał chwilę zawartością, powąchał, uśmiechnął się z uznaniem i pociągnął łyk. – Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, bo jeszcze wczoraj nic na to nie wskazywało… - Demon wyraźnie bawił się niepokojem Setha. – Otóż stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie odnalazł cel swojej misji.

\- C-co?! – wykrzyknął Seth z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dokładnie tak. Cel swojej dziwnej, niesprecyzowanej misji. Nie wiem, o co wczoraj mieliście tę… sprzeczkę, ale najwyraźniej dała mu do myślenia. A teraz poszedł tę misję wypełnić.

W głowie demona zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka.

\- Co konkretnie mówił? O co pytał? – wydusił z siebie, patrząc wyczekująco to na Alys, to na Nadeema. Obydwoje spojrzeli po sobie, aż w końcu dziewczyna odpowiedziała:

\- Pytał, gdzie znajdzie grupę ghuli, grasującą po LA. Podobno widziano ich na…

Ale Seth już jej nie słuchał. W głowie mu huczało od nadmiaru myśli, a przed oczami jak w kalejdoskopie przelatywały mu obrazy z masakry, jaką ghulom urządziły wampiry, ich wykrzywione w grymasie zemsty twarze, wykrzykujące groźby pod jego adresem, potem sceny z jego wczorajszego wybuchu i pełen wyrzutu wzrok Eloi’a. Wszystko to nakładało się na siebie i już widział srebrzystego anioła, leżącego w kałuży krwi, bez życia w błękitnych oczach.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie… nie!

\- Seth… - Do jego zamroczonego umysłu przedarło się imię. – Seth! Ziemia do Setha!

Demon otrząsnął się i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Cztery zaniepokojone w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu spojrzenia przylgnęły do jego twarzy, domagając się wyjaśnień.

\- Muszę już iść… - wyszeptał tylko, odwracając się do drzwi, by jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

\- Nie sądzę – mruknął Nadeem i lekkim gestem dłoni sprawił, że uchylone do tej pory drzwi, zatrzasnęły się powoli. – Najpierw nam powiedz, o co chodzi.

Seth milczał przez chwilę. Był zbyt roztrzęsiony, by sformułować jakąś logiczną wypowiedź, ale w końcu, wiedząc, że im dłużej tu stoi i czeka, tym więcej czasu traci, wydusił:

\- Ta jego misja… Nie wiem, co mu wpadło do głowy. Naprawdę, nie… - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Powiedziałem mu, że mam pewien… problem. – Demon skrzywił się niechętnie. – Z ghulami. Z tą bandą. Chcieli mnie dopaść. Dla nich to… wyrównanie rachunków. Dla mnie… cóż, raczej obietnica wyjątkowo marnego końca. Ale nie rozumiem… po co on się w to miesza! To nie jego sprawa. Przecież on… może zginąć! – wykrzyknął głośno, z powrotem odwracając się do znajdujących się w pokoju wyrzutków.

Strzyga patrzyła na niego z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem, mała rusałka Maid z szeroko otwartą buzią i oczami pełnymi łez, Alys w zamyśleniu, a Nadeem… cóż, Nadeem podpierał głowę jedną dłonią, drugą bawił się szklaneczką i nie wydawał się być specjalnie przejęty.

\- Wiesz, jeden anioł w tę czy we w tę… - mruknął w udawanej zadumie Książę Piekieł.

\- Słyszałam! – burknęła anielica, co tylko wywołało stłumione parsknięcie śmiechem.

\- To nie jest byle jaki anioł...! – zaprotestował Seth gwałtownie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest – odparła łagodnie Alys, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Ale myślę, że trochę go nie doceniasz. Da sobie radę.

\- Taaa… - potaknął bez przekonania. – Jednak… i tak muszę go znaleźć.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Nie. – Pokręcił zdecydowanie głową. – To jest mój problem i sam go rozwiążę. Nie będę w to wciągać Bogu ducha winnych aniołów. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko, podszedł do drzwi i już niemal opuścił pokój Klubu, gdy jeszcze usłyszał spokojny głos Księcia:

\- Gdybyś jednak potrzebował wsparcia, wiesz gdzie nas szukać.

*

Seth przenosił się z miejsca w miejsce, przeszukując ulice, pobliskie parki, place zabaw, ciemne zaułki i inne mniej lub bardziej podejrzane zakątki. Szukał, lekceważąc całkowicie całą swoją dotychczasową ostrożność, usilnie próbując pozbyć się mdlącego uczucia niepokoju. Potrzebował teraz chłodnego, czystego umysłu i wyczulonych zmysłów, by niczego, a tym bardziej nikogo nie ominąć. Skupiał się, by nie umknął mu żaden szczegół otoczenia, który mógłby zdradzić, gdzie podziewał się anioł.

Wiedział za to doskonale, gdzie powinien szukać ghuli. Północne obrzeża miasta stanowiły wręcz idealne miejsce dla takich stworzeń. Uznały je za swoją dzielnicę, więc nikt o minimalnej ilości zdrowego rozsądku i instynktu samozachowawczego bez wyraźnego powodu nie zagłębiał się w tamte okolice.

Ale Seth miał powód i to bardzo mocno sprecyzowany.

Ledwo powstrzymywał się przed nawoływaniem anioła po imieniu, jednak to jeszcze nie był ten moment krańcowej desperacji, by tak głupio zwracać na siebie uwagę. Mamrotał tylko cicho pod nosem jak jakąś mantrę: _Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie jesteś…_ i miał nadzieję, że zobaczy za chwilę błysk srebrnych włosów.

Czas jednak mijał, a anioła ani śladu. Demon powoli zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że go odnajdzie. A może on nie chciał, by go odnalazł...? Och, nieważne. Musi upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny. I tyle. Potem niech robi, co chce.

Ulica, którą szedł Seth, dochodziła do niewielkiego, wyłożonego kostką placu, więc wolnym krokiem demon skierował się ku niemu. Przymknął oczy, próbując oczyścić umysł. Uniósł twarz do słońca, oddychając głęboko. Słyszał gwar głosów ludzi, przechodzących obok niego, nie będących nawet świadomych jego obecności. Był tu właściwie sam. Sam z własnym niepokojem.

I wtedy… poczuł to.

Specyficzne uczucie pojawiło się nagle, wewnątrz niego. Coś jak przeczucie. Coś jak trop złapany przez psa gończego.

Otworzył szybko oczy, by zaraz zmrużyć je w promieniach słońca i rozejrzał się niecierpliwie.

Tak! Na miłość piekieł, tak! Znalazł go!

Anioł stał po drugiej stronie placyku, nieco w cieniu dawanym przez rosnące tam rozłożyste drzewa. Wszędzie rozpoznałby tę srebrzystą czuprynę.

I demon byłby zaraz ruszył na jego spotkanie, gdyby nie fakt, iż… Elojein z kimś rozmawiał. Seth zamarł w przerażeniu, bowiem te trzy sylwetki naprzeciwko anioła również rozpoznał bez problemu.

Ghule.

Dokładnie ta sama trójka, która przeżyła masakrę i niemal nie mogąc się ruszać, wygrażała mu w najbardziej wymyślny sposób, obrazując krwawą i okrutną zemstę, jakiej dokonają na nim za wcześniejszą zdradę.

Seth przełknął ślinę i spróbował oblizać wyschnięte nagle wargi. Co robić? Co robić?!

Przyjrzał się raz jeszcze ghulom. Dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. Ktoś mógłby ich pomylić z przeciętnym człowiekiem, gdyby nie czerwone tęczówki, w których wiecznie panowała rządza mordu i pragnienie krwi. Teraz jednak stali spokojnie, żadne z nich nie wykonywało podejrzanych gestów i wyglądało na to, że uważnie słuchają słów anioła. Seth odetchnął z ulgą i powolutku, idąc skrajem placu, skradał się w ich kierunku. W końcu wszedł w cień drzew. Zza szerokiego pnia miał doskonały punkt obserwacyjny. Zarówno Elojein, jak i trójka ghuli stali do niego bokiem, nie słyszał jednak, o czym rozmawiają.

W pewnej chwili dostrzegł, jak najwyższy ze stworów kręci przecząco głową i uśmiecha się lekko. Drapieżnie, odsłaniając kły. Seth zmarszczył brwi. O co chodzi…? Ghul uśmiechał się coraz szerzej, choć sprawiał wrażenie, jakby próbował to powstrzymać. I nie patrzył na rozmawiającego z nim anioła, tylko zerkał co jakiś czas ponad jego ramieniem.

Demon powiódł za jego spojrzeniem i… zamarł.

Od ściany niskiego budyneczku, w którym znajdowała się kwiaciarnia, skradała się kolejna postać. Powoli, poruszając się bezszelestnie, zbliżała się do pozostałych. Coś było nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. Seth obserwował w skupieniu czwartego ghula, gdy nagle w jego ręku coś błysnęło metalicznie w blasku słońca.

Sztylet. Piękny, kunsztownie zdobiony, smukły sztylet. Broń przeciwko aniołom.

I wtedy wszystko potoczyło się tak błyskawicznie, że wydawało się, iż czas się zatrzymał.

Czwarty ghul zamachnął się i rzucił sztyletem wprost w plecy odwróconego anioła. Seth, nie myśląc wiele, wrzasnął z całych sił: „Eloi!” i zanim zniknął na ułamek sekundy, zdążył zarejestrować zdumienie goszczące na twarzy Elojeina. Pojawił się tuż za nim z cichym pyknięciem.

Zdążył.

Do diabła, zdążył!

Sztylet z całą mocą wbił się prosto w ciało.

Eloi odwrócił się błyskawicznie w jego stronę i przez krótką chwilę anioł i demon spoglądali wprost na siebie. Zaraz jednak Seth osunął się na kolana, czując w piersi rozdzierający ból. Zerknął w dół i zobaczył, jak na jego białej koszulce pojawia się plama krwi. Poszerzała się w zastraszającym tempie wraz z każdym urywanym oddechem. Jęknął cicho i zaraz rozkaszlał się na dobre. Kiedy przestał, z kącika ust spłynęła mu strużka krwi. Otarł ją wierzchem dłoni.

Obok siebie usłyszał drwiące śmiechy, coraz głośniejsze, w miarę jak mijało pierwsze oszołomienie. To ghule zaśmiewały się w głos, patrząc na demona kulącego się na ziemi  
i przyciskającego drżące dłonie do rany. Zaczęły się zbliżać, tworząc zamknięty pierścień, w środku którego uwięzione zostały dwie pozaziemskie istoty.

\- Nie zbliżajcie się – powiedział chłodno Elojein.

Seth spojrzał na niego. Wysoki i smukły, anioł stał przed nim i z nienaturalnym spokojem mierzył się wzrokiem z tym, którego uznał za przywódcę ghuli. Ten zaśmiał się kpiąco.

\- Puścimy cię wolno, skrzydlaty, tylko zostaw tego tam. – Machnął ręką w stronę demona. – Daj go nam, a sam znikaj. To jego chcemy.

\- Nigdy w życiu – syknął Eloi. – Powtarzam po raz ostatni: nie zbliżajcie się. Bo inaczej pożałujecie.

Stwory zachichotały i tylko zawęziły okrąg. Wtem jeden z nich, będący najbliżej, wykonał ryzykowny wypad do przodu, jakby chciał dorwać Setha za jednym zamachem. Jednak anioł był szybszy. Oszczędnym ruchem dłoni sprawił, iż wszystkie ghule odleciały w tył na kilka metrów i potoczyły się po ziemi. Wstały, warcząc głucho, a na ich twarzach malowała się wściekłość.

\- Ty pierzasty sukinsynie! – wrzasnął ten najwyższy, nie rezygnując najwyraźniej z dobrania się do klęczącego demona i podchodząc bliżej. Pozostali poszli za jego przykładem.

\- Ostrzegałem. Jeszcze jeden krok i…

Nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo w tym momencie, równocześnie jak na tylko im znany sygnał, ghule rzuciły się w ich kierunku. Seth jęknął głucho, przeczuwając najgorsze i z całego serca żałując, że wmieszał anioła w swoje problemy. A teraz zapłacą za to obaj.

Spojrzał w górę. Może po raz ostatni.

I aż westchnął zaskoczony.

Bo nagle w błękitnych oczach anioła błysnął gniew. Straszny, płonący gniew, jakiego Seth nie tylko nigdy u niego nie widział, ale i się nie spodziewał. Elojein wyciągnął rękę, a na koniuszkach palców pojawiło się światło. Przybierało na sile, jaśniało, powiększało się w szybkim tempie, aż wreszcie jednym, niemal niezauważalnym ruchem anioł posłał tę skumulowaną energię w stronę ghuli. Rozległ się dziki wrzask, a potem… nastała cisza. Po atakujących ich stworach zostały tylko kupki dymiącego popiołu.

Elojein spojrzał na swoją dłoń, jakby nieco zdziwiony. Zaraz jednak klęknął pospiesznie przy demonie. Przenosił wzrok to na jego twarz, to na zakrwawioną koszulkę. Oczy anioła już nie miały tego lodowatego gniewu w sobie. Znowu były jasne, pogodne, teraz pełne strachu i troski.

\- Dlaczego...? – szepnął podejrzanie wilgotnym głosem.

\- Ty się mnie pytasz, dlaczego… - wymamrotał Seth, wciąż gapiąc się na anioła, jakby go widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Cóż, kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego pokazu niebiańskiej siły. Chyba miał trochę za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. – Chciał… ten ghul… rzucił sztyletem. Rozumiesz? Takim antyanielskim. Gdyby trafił, byłoby po tobie. Więc no… Nie miałem… innego wyjścia, tak jakby. – Odetchnął z trudem. Najchętniej wyciągnąłby sobie to żelastwo z pleców. Każdy ruch, każdy oddech powodował nieznośny ból. Sięgnął ostrożnie ręką, krzywiąc się i zaciskając zęby.

Elojein od razu zorientował się w zamiarach demona.

\- Nie wyciągaj go! Strasznie krwawisz. Nie wyciąg… - W tym momencie Seth złapał za rękojeść i głośnym jękiem wyciągnął sztylet z ciała, odrzucając go na bok. Anioł zbladł nieznacznie. - …aj go. Zawsze robisz po swojemu, prawda?

\- Taki mój urok – mruknął. Kropla potu spłynęła mu po skroni. Wytarł ją wierzchem dłoni, rozmazując na twarzy zaschniętą krew i kredkę do oczu.

\- Powinienem cię uleczyć – powiedział cicho Eloi.

Seth uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

\- Uleczyć...? To anioł może uleczyć demona?

\- Nie wiem. – Skrzydlaty pokręcił głową nieco bezradnie. – Nigdy tego nie robiłem. Ale chyba warto spróbować. – Ale kiedy wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, demon powtrzymał go.

\- Nie tutaj. Nie teraz.

\- Ale… możesz się wykrwawić! – zaoponował anioł.

\- Nie teraz – powtórzył z naciskiem Seth i spróbował dźwignąć się z klęczek. Szło mu to dość opornie, ale dzielnie ignorował pomocną dłoń Elojeina. W końcu stanął na własnych nogach. – Widzisz, nie jest tak źle. Czuję się już całkiem dobrze. – Po prawdzie, to nie mając wbitego w okolicach kręgosłupa, o ironio, piekielnie ostrego sztyletu, czuł się o wiele lepiej. Rozejrzał się po placu, ale wydawało się, że nikt nie zauważył całego incydentu sprzed chwili. – Powinniśmy się stąd wynosić.

\- Dokąd?

\- Do… - zawahał się nieznacznie. Przez głowę przeszło mu, żeby wrócić do Klubu Wyrzutków, ale… jakoś nie chciał się tam teraz pokazywać. Nie w tym stanie. – Do domu.

Mówiąc to, postąpił krok na przód i… stracił równowagę. Gdyby Elojein go nie podtrzymał, cóż, niechybnie zaliczyłby niezbyt przyjemne spotkanie z ziemią.

\- Nic mi nie jest! – Zaznaczył od razu, na co anioł obdarzył go wyjątkowo powątpiewającym spojrzeniem. – Naprawdę. Chodźmy.

\- Chodźmy? Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że będziemy wracać do domu _na piechotę_?! Nawet ty nie masz tak głupich pomysłów.

… najwyraźniej miał.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że narobiliście niezłego szumu tutaj – mruknął Seth, wciąż rozglądając się podejrzliwie. – Im szybciej znikniemy, tym lepiej dla nas. Ale każde użycie mocy zostawi ślad, po którym mogliby nas znaleźć.

\- Kto? Kto mógłby nas znaleźć?

\- Inne ghule...? – zaryzykował odpowiedź demon.

\- Niech spróbują – rzucił wojowniczo skrzydlaty.

Seth westchnął.

\- Proszę?

Przez chwilę w błękitnych oczach anioła coś zamigotało. Potem jednak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niech ci będzie. Ale… masz paranoję.

\- Może. Ale dzięki niej jeszcze żyję.

_I dzięki tobie._

Jednak to póki co nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło.

Ruszyli więc powoli, krok za krokiem. Elojein zarzucił sobie jedno ramię demona na barki, drugą ręką podtrzymując go w pasie. Opuścili nasłoneczniony placyk i zaczęli wędrować bardziej zacienionym ulicami. Co kilkaset, potem już co kilkadziesiąt metrów robili krótkie przerwy, które jednak co raz bardziej się wydłużały. Anioł zaciskał wargi i nie komentował faktu, że Seth ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

Taka była prawda. Rana pulsowała niesłabnącym bólem i demonowi przeszło nie raz i nie dwa przez myśl, czy aby anielskie ostrze nie działa również na niego. Co chwilę robiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i gdyby nie podtrzymujące go ramię, już dawno padłby i nie wstał. A jednak nie miał zamiaru się skarżyć, więc zagryzając wargi i oddychając płytko, szedł dalej.

W końcu to anioł nie wytrzymał.

Przystanął, a demon wraz z nim, koło niskiego budynku, w którym mieścił się sklep samoobsługowy i fryzjer.

Spojrzenie, jakim obdarował Setha, było nieugięte.

\- Albo się przeniesiemy, albo, przysięgam, wezmę cię na ręce i szlag trafi resztki twojej godności. Wybieraj.

Demon wydął wargi.

\- Nie ma trzeciej opcji?

\- Nie – oznajmił twardo.

\- … niech ci będzie.

*

Niewielkie mieszkanie było ciche i ciemne i nie sprawiało zbyt przytulnego wrażenia. A jednak Seth odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, gdy znalazł się w znajomych czterech kątach. Anioł ostrożnie poprowadził go na środek pokoju, gdzie stała wysłużona kanapa i usadził go na niej. Zaraz jednak demon spróbował się poderwać, jakby poprzecierane skórzane obicie parzyło go w tyłek.

\- A ty gdzie?!

\- Nie na kanapie…

\- Co?!

\- Bo… się uwali. Nie możemy uwalić kanapy…

\- Przecież i tak zawsze siedzisz na podłodze – zauważył bez zrozumienia Elojein i nie zważając na słabe protesty, chwycił ciemnowłosego za ramiona i usadził go z powrotem. – Dobra. To co teraz...? – mruknął do siebie, przyglądając się w skupieniu demonowi. W końcu zdecydował i szarpnął kraniec jego koszulki. – Ściągaj to. – Seth popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnie. – No… Jak mam cię uleczyć, jeśli… No… Ściągaj i już – powtórzył nieco speszony.

Demon nieporadnie zaczął się rozbierać, ale grymas bólu na jego twarzy sprawił, że anioł tylko westchnął przeciągle i pomógł mu przeciągnąć zakrwawione ubranie przez głowę. Potem kucnął przed nim i wpatrzył się w jego klatkę piersiową. Sztylet przebił ją na wylot, a rana znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko serca. Nie to jednak było najdziwniejsze. Wokół rany, oprócz częściowo zakrzepłej już krwi, utworzyło się coś jakby ognisko zapalne, ale… stworzone z niepokojącej, ciemnej materii. Tak jakby cień, znajdujący się wewnątrz ciała demona zaczął wydostawać się na zewnątrz.

Elojein przełknął ślinę. Czy to tak właśnie powinno wyglądać...? Czy taki był efekt zranienia piekielnej istoty anielskim sztyletem? I czy w ogóle będzie w stanie coś na to poradzić?

Póki nie spróbuje, to się nie przekona.

\- Połóż się – polecił cicho, czując narastające zdenerwowanie.

Seth bez słowa wykonał polecenie, przypatrując mu się spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

Anioł oblizał wargi i wciąż klęcząc na podłodze, wyciągnął rękę. Poruszał chwilę palcami, odetchnął głęboko i skupiając się na zadaniu, przyłożył dłoń do skóry demona.

Ten jednak w ostatniej chwili go powstrzymał.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Gdy Eloi spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, dodał: - Że umiesz mnie uleczyć? Że…

\- Na Jasność! Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia – szepnął gorączkowo. – Ale nie mam wyjścia. Co innego mogę zrobić...?

\- Pozwolić mi tu zdechnąć. Należy mi się.

Anioł sprawiał wrażenie pogubionego i nieco przestraszonego.

\- O czym tym mówisz? Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć!

\- Niby dlaczego?

Odpowiedziało mu pełne wahania milczenie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- … bo jestem aniołem i mam zaprogramowane, żeby czynić dobro – padła w końcu pozornie spokojna odpowiedź.

Seth chciał prychnąć z niedowierzaniem, ale ledwie się ruszył, a znów przeszyła go fala bólu. W głowie mu się kręciło jak na karuzeli w ziemskim wesołym miasteczku.

\- Nawet jeśli… z założenia jestem twoim największym wrogiem? Nawet jeśli jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Nie jestem zły.

\- A powinieneś… - mruknął demon przymykając oczy.

\- Po prostu… - zaczął anioł, ale po chwili dodał już innym tonem. – Siedź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj.

Pochylił się raz jeszcze nad czarnowłosym i wyciągnął dłoń. Marszcząc w skupieniu brwi, ponownie poruszył palcami, aż nagle na ich końcach pojawiło się delikatne, blade światło, które jaśniało z każdą chwilą, obejmując już całą dłoń. Pulsowało i migotało, niczym zabrane z letniego nieba gwiazdy, zebrane w jednym miejscu. Iskry energii przeskakiwały coraz szybciej, aż w końcu dotknęły skóry demona i zaczęły w nią wnikać.

Seth jęknął cicho.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Elojein, zerkając na niego niespokojnie.

\- Tak… Kontynuuj – szepnął, nie otwierając oczu. I tylko zagryzione wargi świadczyły o tym, że proces leczenia nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych.

Wokół rany przepływały strumienie energii. Wyglądały jak cieniutkie żyłki jasnego światła znajdujące się tuż pod skórą. Wędrowały, pojawiały się, błyskały blado i znikały, ale rana powoli zaczynała się zasklepiać i znikał specyficzny cień wokół niej. Jednak to był dopiero początek. Łatwo było bowiem uleczyć coś powierzchownego. Gorzej z tym, co było wewnątrz.

Anioł wstał ostrożnie z klęczek, nie przerywając pasma energii, łączącego jego dłoń ze skórą demona, i przysiadł na brzegu kanapy. Starał się jak mógł, by kierować tę energię w odpowiednie miejsce, tak, by naprawić uszkodzone tkanki bez zadawania niepotrzebnego bólu.

Był tak skoncentrowany, że nie zwrócił z początku uwagi na Setha, który uchylił powieki i teraz wpatrywał się w niego nieco zamglonym spojrzeniem. A potem… zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął włosów anioła, które, gdy tak siedział pochylony, spływały srebrną kaskadą wokół jego twarzy. Demon z dziwną fascynacją przesuwał gładkie kosmyki między palcami, a anioł… pozwalał mu na to, znieruchomiały i zaskoczony. W końcu Seth odgarnął mu włosy za ucho i niemal czułym gestem pogładził po policzku.

\- Jesteś piękny… - mruknął sennie.

Eloi zamrugał gwałtownie.

\- Chyba naprawdę jest z tobą źle, skoro zaczynasz bredzić – wydusił zmieszany.

\- Właśnie chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu mówię całkowitą prawdę… - szepnął Seth, przymykając na powrót oczy. Jego dłoń opadła bezwładnie, a on sam oddychał ciężko.

Anioł trwał jeszcze przez chwilę bez ruchu, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i kontynuował leczenie.

Zajęło mu to jeszcze sporo czasu, w trakcie którego demon zaciskał wargi z bólu, ale ostatecznie kolory powróciły na jego twarz i przestał być tak upiornie blady. Elojein otarł krople potu z czoła i odetchnął głęboko, prostując się. Chyba mu się udało. Rana zasklepiła się całkowicie i nie wyczuwał niczego, co choć trochę przypominałoby tę ciemną, cienistą materię w ciele demona. Mimo wszystko czuł się zmęczony.

Wstał i bezszelestnie przeszedł do aneksu kuchennego, by wygrzebać z szafki nieużywany ręcznik i zwilżyć go wodą. Wrócił i przysiadł obok Setha, po czym zaczął przemywać mu twarz, ścierając rozmazaną kredkę do oczu i ślady krwi. Następnie wytarł zakrzepłą krew z jego piersi i rąk. Potem bez zbędnych ceregieli wyrzucił ręcznik wraz z dziurawą koszulką poniewierającą się na podłodze do kosza. W końcu z cichym westchnieniem opadł na pobliskie krzesło. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że sam też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Za paznokciami był brud, prawdopodobnie krew. A jego jasna koszula? Cała w brązowo-bordowe, zaschnięte plamy. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Od razu umył ręce pod bieżącą wodą. Dokładnie. Szorując paznokcie z dziwnym zapamiętaniem. Potem rozpiął guziki koszuli, zsunął ją z ramion i wrzucił do kosza. Przez chwilę rozważał powrót do Nieba, po coś świeżego do ubrania, ale zaraz stwierdził, że pewnie nie wróciłby tak szybko, jakby chciał, a co się z tym też wiązało, nie chciał zostawiać nieprzytomnego Setha samego.

Seth. Hm…

Pod wpływem impulsu anioł przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju, który właściwie stanowił przedpokój. Stała tam pokaźnych rozmiarów szafa z jasnego drewna, trochę nie pasująca swym wyglądem do reszty mieszkania. Otworzył drzwiczki i tak jak przypuszczał, znalazł w środku ubrania demona. O dziwo, poskładane ładnie i ułożone w schludne, równe sterty.

Tyle że wszystkie ciemne. Nie licząc kilku białych, identycznych podkoszulek.

Elojein skrzywił się ponownie, ale zaczął grzebać w poszukiwaniu czegoś dla siebie. Wyciągnął bluzę w kolorze granatu i przyjrzał się jej krytycznie. Zerknął przez ramię na leżącego na kanapie demona… i wciągnął bluzę na siebie. Pasowała… całkiem dobrze. Może rękawy były nieco za krótkie, a materiał opinał się na piersi, ale czego oczekiwać po ubraniach kogoś tak drobnego i wyglądającego jak dorastający nastolatek.

\- Eloi...? – rozległ się nagle niepewny głos Setha.

Anioł poczuł się jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, ale odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Jestem.

\- To dobrze, to dobrze – mruknął demon i powoli zaczął podnosić się z kanapy, obserwowany uważnie przez srebrnowłosego. – Wiesz, dlaczego tak naprawdę nie siedzę na tej kanapie? Bo jest diabelnie niewygodna. – Przeciągnął się powoli. – Coś mi się wrzynało w kręgosłup. Idę do łóżka…

W końcu stanął na własnych nogach i z lekkim wahaniem przesunął dłonią po miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno miał krwawiącą obficie ranę. Odetchnął z ulgą i postąpił krok do przodu.

O jeden krok za dużo.

Nie utrzymał bowiem pionu i byłby się wywalił, gdyby nie szybka reakcja anioła, który w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nim i chwycił w pasie. Demon zawisł w jego ramionach… i właściwie mógłby już tak zostać.

\- Taka dawka anielskiego promieniowania najwyraźniej mi nie służy – wymamrotał, czując zawroty głowy i nie do końca świadomie wtulając nos w zagłębienie szyi Elojeina. – Czy ty masz na sobie moją bluzę...?

Anioł odchrząknął zmieszany.

\- Owszem. Moja była… To znaczy… Musiałem… No, w każdym razie ty też powinieneś coś na siebie założyć.

\- To nie fair.

\- Hm?

\- Wyglądasz w niej lepiej niż ja…

Elojein pokręcił tylko głową z pobłażaniem i pociągnął go w stronę szafy, wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i pomógł mu ją na siebie włożyć. Potem troskliwie zaprowadził do maleńkiej sypialni, gdzie Seth z pełnym ulgi westchnieniem wyciągnął się na łóżku. O ile można było nazwać łóżkiem zwykły, gąbczasty materac wciśnięty w drewniane ramy obudowy i przykryty zmechaconym kocem. Anioł przysiadł z brzegu.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

\- Bywało lepiej – odparł Seth. – Ale gorzej też bywało – dodał po chwili namysłu.

Zapadła cisza. Spokojna, wręcz relaksująca cisza. Elojein poczuł na nowo ogarniające go zmęczenie po takim zużyciu energii, więc pozwolił sobie usiąść wygodniej. Wyciągnął nogi na łóżku i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Odchylił głowę i pozwolił myślom odpłynąć, choć obrazy z ostatnich godzin wciąż uparcie stawały przed jego oczami.

I nagle został z tych rozmyślań wyrwany nie przez kogo innego, jak przez demona. Seth bowiem ni z tego ni z owego przesunął się w jego stronę i… ułożył się na nim wygodnie, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej anioła.

\- C-co robisz...? – wydukał zdumiony Elojein, nieruchomiejąc momentalnie.

\- Cicho. Tak się lepiej czuję.

Anioł poruszał chwilę ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć albo zaprotestować, jednak ostatecznie skapitulował i pozwolił, by demon objął go ręką w pasie. O ile jednak jasnowłosy czuł się dziwnie nieswojo w tej sytuacji, o tyle Seth… wręcz przeciwnie. Nagle całe napięcie, strach i niepewność towarzyszące mu od dość długiego czasu, a już zwłaszcza w ostatnich dniach, ustąpiły miejsca przyjemnej błogości, rozlewającej się ciepłą falą po całym jego ciele. To było niesamowite uczucie. Mógłby tak trwać i trwać… już na zawsze. Może dziwiła go ta myśl. Dziwiło to specyficzne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ale za żadne skarby piekieł nie oddałby go. I być może to właśnie dziwiło go najbardziej, ale jakoś specjalnie nie miał ochoty teraz się nad tym zastanawiać.

Najwyraźniej w przeciwieństwie do anioła, któremu zebrało się na rozmyślania.

\- Wczoraj… - zaczął niepewnie. – Dlaczego wczoraj kazałeś mi się wynosić?

Seth westchnął cicho, wtulając policzek w materiał bluzy Eloi’a.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył. – Bo… spanikowałem.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- … a żebym to ja rozumiał – szepnął. – Po prostu… wydawało mi się, że… Skoro zaprowadziłem cię do wyrzutków i skoro ci się tam tak spodobało, to… że zostaniesz u nich. Że zostawisz mnie… A tego nie chciałem… bo zaczęło mi tak jakby… - zawahał się i urwał.

\- Głupi jesteś – oznajmił anioł kategorycznie. Seth uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie zamierzałem nigdzie odchodzić. Zwłaszcza, że jesteś obiektem mojej misji.

\- Misja… misja… - przedrzeźnił do demon złośliwie. – Jeszcze z tym nie skończyłeś?

\- Właściwie… to chyba misja została właśnie wypełniona. Tak mi się zdaje – powiedział, a czarnowłosy poczuł nagłe ukłucie niepokoju.

Zamilkli obaj, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Ciszę ponownie przerwał anioł.

\- Wiesz, że… to był pierwszy raz jak kogoś zabiłem? – rzekł cicho.

Seth podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost w błękitne oczy.

\- Dawałeś im trzy szanse, żeby odpuścili – powiedział. – Nie skorzystali. To nie twoja wina.

Elojein pokiwał potakująco, choć wciąż nie wydawał się być przekonany.

\- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że to takie… proste – dokończył zdumiony, jakby sam nie wierzył, że mógł powiedzieć coś takiego. W ogóle czuć coś takiego.

\- To akurat prawda… - mruknął Seth, na powrót układając się na piersi anioła. Przez moment wahał się nieco, by zaraz szepnąć: - Nie podziękowałem ci jeszcze, prawda?

Jakby w odpowiedzi Elojein wsunął ostrożnie dłoń w jego ciemne włosy i zaczął je niespiesznie przeczesywać. Ten drobny gest wywołał u demona pełen zadowolenia uśmiech i ciarki na plecach. Leżeli tak długo, w ciszy, nie rozmawiając już wiele. Za oknem zaczęła królować noc i w pokoju zrobiło się całkiem ciemno.

Seth powoli odpływał w swój quasi-sen. Po pierwsze, trochę z przyzwyczajenia. Po drugie, wciąż odczuwał skutki dźgnięcia sztyletem i późniejszego leczenia anielską mocą. No i po trzecie, łagodne palce anioła bawiące się jego kosmykami działały niezwykle odprężająco. Chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy coś przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Aniele Boży… Stróżu mój… Ty zawsze przy mnie stój…

\- Ty się naprawdę źle czujesz – zawyrokował Eloi, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Wiesz w ogóle co ty mówisz? Modlisz się!

\- Modlę się… - szepnął Seth, rozbawiony tą sytuacją i własnym pomysłem. – Chyba tak. Chyba tak…

 

* 

\- Wiedziałem, że nikt nie słucha modlitw…

Seth był wyraźnie rozczarowany.

Obudził się bowiem sam w łóżku.

Zniknęło przyjemne ciepło, które towarzyszyło mu całą noc.

Och, do diabła!

Demon usiadł na materacu, przeczesał palcami włosy i… po chwili namysłu zajrzał pod koszulkę. Dotknął ostrożnie skóry, ale nie wyczuł nawet śladu blizny po zagojonej ranie. Anioł odwalił naprawdę dobrą robotę.

A właśnie. Anioł.

Gdzie on się teraz podziewał? Nieładnie znikać tak bez słowa.

Seth zwlókł się dość niechętnie z łóżka, z każdym ruchem oceniając stan swojego organizmu. Było całkiem dobrze. Zaskakująco dobrze.

Wyszedł z sypialni i stanął jak wryty. Cały pokój rozświetlony był słońcem wpadającym przez otwarte okno. A o przyokienny parapet opierał się nie kto inny jak Elojein. Wpadające z zewnątrz podmuchy wiatru rozwiewały mu włosy, przez co wydawały się być utkane ze srebrnych nici.

Anioł usłyszał jego kroki i odwrócił się. Na jego pięknej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

Seth odetchnął głęboko, z ulgą, i wznosząc oczy do góry, mruknął ledwo słyszalnie:

\- Dobra, zwracam honor.

Po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Eloi.

Czarnowłosy już otworzył usta, gdy nagle się zawahał. Potem z nieco udawanym namysłem odparł:

\- Cóż, śladu po ranie nie ma żadnego. Ale jakby to powiedzieć? Wciąż odczuwam skutki twojej anielskiej pomocy. – Zrobił iście niewinną i lekko zbolałą minę.

Elojein pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

I został.

Został przez następne dni, które spędzali razem czy to w mieszkaniu, czy wychodząc na niezbyt dalekie wycieczki po okolicy. Oraz przez następne noce, kiedy to Seth zapadał w swój niemal ludzki sen, oparty wygodnie o pierś anioła.

Eloi nie protestował. Stawał się jednak trochę bardziej zamyślony, jakby coś, jakaś nieuchwytna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Czasem na jego twarzy pojawiał się wyraz zagubienia i dezorientacji, który znikał natychmiast, gdy anioł orientował się, że jest obserwowany. Potrząsał wtedy głową, jakby odpędzał sprzed oczu niechciane obrazy i zaraz przywoływał swój łagodny uśmiech.

Jednak im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej roztargniony się stawał. Aż w końcu zniknął.

Nie było go na materacu w sypialni, kiedy Seth otworzył rankiem oczy. Nie było go w pokoju. Nie pojawił się ani upalnym popołudniem, kiedy promienie słońca wpadały ukośnie do wnętrza i nadawały mu przytulny charakter, ani późnym wieczorem, gdy na niebie migotały blado ledwie widoczne gwiazdy. Nie pojawił się przez cały dzień. I następny. I kolejny.

I Seth pomyślał, że jest strasznym idiotą.

Bo czekał na niego.

Bo sądził, że może anioł w ciągu tych kilku dni naprawdę chciał z nim zostać.

Bo za nim tęsknił.

 

*

Seth siedział na swoim łóżku, skulony, z kolanami pod brodą, i wpatrywał się ponuro przed siebie. Wszystko w małej sypialni traciło ostrość krawędzi wraz z ubywającym światłem dnia.

Demon miał wrażenie, że wraca do swojego poprzedniego życia i że znów wszystko będzie wyglądać tak samo. Było to dość parszywe odczucie.

Wtedy jednak usłyszał _coś_. Jakby delikatny szum skrzydeł. Serce zabiło mu gwałtownie, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Czekał, wstrzymując oddech. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko i do środka nieśmiało zajrzał Elojein.

Anioł przystanął w progu. Cała jego sylwetka wyrażała właściwie tylko jedno: niepewność. Patrzył z wahaniem na siedzącego w milczeniu demona, jakby szukając u niego wskazówki, co ma dalej zrobić, ale Seth nie miał zamiaru niczego mu ułatwiać ani podpowiadać. Zresztą czy sam mógł być pewien po co anioł wrócił po tych kilku dniach...?

W końcu Eloi podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, a włosy zasłoniły mu twarz. Trwali tak coraz ciemniejszej ciszy, aż Seth nie wytrzymał. Wypuścił głośno wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc i zaczął:

\- Eloi, słuchaj…

Anioł natychmiast zakrył mu dłonią usta. Demon uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Nie, ty słuchaj – powiedział Elojein gorączkowo. Oczy mu błyszczały. – Nie wiem, jak to ująć. Sam nie do końca to… rozumiem. A właściwie nie rozumiem. Ale… Słyszałem, że będąc na Ziemi… zaczyna się… przejmować pewne zachowania, odczucia. Ludzkie. Więc obce nam. Zupełnie obce. Nie przypuszczałem… nie sądziłem, że to może być prawda. A już na pewno, że będzie dotyczyła mnie. – Nagle odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w ciemny kąt sypialni. Ich sylwetki powoli stawały się tylko szarymi plamami. – Jestem aniołem. Powinienem… czy ja wiem? Pomagać ludziom. Opiekować się nimi. Myślałem, że moja misja będzie dotyczyła właśnie ich. A tymczasem… - Z powrotem podniósł oczy. Płonęła w nich dziwna determinacja.

Seth wpatrując się w jasną twarz anioła, pomyślał, że gdyby on robił to, co powinien robić każdy przeciętny demon, dawno by go tu nie było. Najwyraźniej więc żaden z nich nie robił tego, co by wypadało. Uśmiechnął się lekko na tę myśl i w tym momencie ciepła dłoń Elojeina przeniosła się na jego policzek. Anioł pogładził delikatnie jego skórę, z namysłem, jeszcze ostrożnie i z wahaniem, ale Seth widział, że to wahanie zaczyna ustępować. Przymknął oczy. Czuł jak palce anioła wędrują po jego twarzy, powoli zanurzają się we włosach… i w głowie zaświtała mu szaleńcza myśl, że skoro Niebo istnieje, to właśnie tak tam musi być.

Spojrzał na anioła spod powiek. Był tak blisko. A on pragnął go wszystkimi, wyostrzonymi, demonicznymi zmysłami. Pragnął go całego jak nigdy nikogo w życiu. Mógł go wziąć jak człowieka, uległego, omotanego, bez woli. Wziąć, wykorzystać i porzucić. Mógł wziąć jak innego demona, ale musiałby się liczyć z tym, że demony tylko biorą i to pełnymi garściami. A on… on miał anioła. Jasnego, czystego, pięknego anioła. I to mógł tylko od niego dostać.

Właśnie dlatego nie zrobił nic, poza tym, że nie spuszczając wzroku z Elojeina, klęknął przed nim na materacu i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Powiódł kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, a drugą rękę przesunął wzdłuż szczęki, szyi, by w końcu ułożyć ją na karku i przyciągnąć anioła bliżej siebie. Wpatrywał się z bliska, bardzo bliska, w błękitne tęczówki i rozszerzone mrokiem źrenice. Przez sekundę zastanawiał się, na ile może sobie pozwolić, żeby Eloi nagle nie spanikował, nie wyrwał mu się z objęć i nie uciekł, ale wtedy anioł zerknął na jego usta. To było szybkie zerknięcie, przelotne, ale wystarczyło.

Seth pochylił się i złożył na wargach Elojeina pocałunek. Ledwo muśnięcie. I kolejne. I jeszcze jedno. Poczuł jak dłonie anioła zakradają się na jego plecy i obejmują go, a usta zaczynają nieporadnie i niepewnie oddawać pocałunek. Demon wsunął place w srebrzyste włosy i ogarnęła go dzika satysfakcja, że może je w końcu dotykać bez skrępowania.

Po chwili oderwali się od siebie, choć nie odsunęli nawet na milimetr. Seth pogładził zarumienioną twarz anioła i uśmiechnął się lekko. Eloi odpowiedział równie nieśmiałym uśmiechem i ponownie przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Był cholernie szczęśliwy.

 

*

Seth otworzył oczy. Zamrugał. Znowu je zamknął.

I bardzo dobitnie do niego dotarło, że zwinięty w ciasny rulon, szorstki, zmechacony koc, który trzymał kurczowo w ramionach, wcale a wcale nie jest ciepłym, zachęcającym ciałem anioła.

Jęknął głucho i znów otworzył oczy. Sypialnia była jasna i cicha.

\- Eloi...? – szepnął i rozejrzał się wokół. – Eloi? Jesteś tu?

Nawet jeśli anioł był gdzieś w pobliżu, to się nie odezwał. Ale demon miał więcej niż podejrzenie, że jednak go nie było.

A tak bardzo pragnął się przy nim obudzić!

Czy zawsze, kiedy jest najszczęśliwszy, musi zostać tak brutalnie sprowadzony na ziemię?

Przez sekundę pomyślał, że może wydarzenia ostatniej nocy, wszystkie te pocałunki, pełne czułości i niecierpliwości gesty, ciepło obejmujących go rąk, były wytworem jego wyobraźni. Dotknął jednak opuszkiem palca dolnej wargi i pokręcił głową.

Nie śniło mu się to. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego.

Zerwał się z łóżka z nietypową dla siebie energią i obszedł mieszkanie. Tym razem jednak nie zastał anioła stojącego w blasku słońca przy oknie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie zastał go nigdzie.

Entuzjazm demona znacznie osłabł.

Klapnął na podłogę przed kanapą i czekał. Czekał, czekał, czekał.

I o dziwo po dość krótkim czekaniu nie wytrzymał, wstał i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Błąkał się jasnymi ulicami Miasta Aniołów, obserwując zwykły ruch panujący o poranku. Ktoś obserwujący go z zewnątrz powiedziałby, że jest spokojny. Opanowany. Nic go nie trapi, nic nie goni, na co wskazywałby miarowy krok. A jednak wewnątrz demon szalał z niecierpliwości i niepewności. Chciałby działać, coś zrobić, ale nie do końca sam wiedział co.

I nagle usłyszał za sobą szum skrzydeł.

Przystanął, a potem niespiesznie się odwrócił.

Elojein stał tuż przed nim, przyglądają mu się badawczo. Oddychał szybciej, jakby przebiegł cały dystans z mieszkania aż tutaj, a nie przeniósł się w ułamku sekundy.

\- Nie było cię w domu… - rzekł niepewnie.

\- Ciebie też nie – zauważył odkrywczo Seth, unosząc brew.

\- Byłem… wróciłem do Nieba. Musiałem zakończyć misję. Oficjalnie. – Kiedy druga brew demona powędrowała do góry, dodał: - Ale właściwie to została zawieszona. Na czas nieokreślony.

\- Aha… - mruknął powoli Seth.

\- Tak.

Milczeli przez chwilę. W końcu Eloi otworzył usta, zawahał się i wciąż nieco niepewnym głosem zapytał:

\- Wiesz, tak pomyślałem… nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem anioła stróża?

Seth najpierw się zdziwił, ale zaraz do niego dotarł sens tego pytania. Czuł wpełzający powoli na jego twarz radosny uśmiech.

\- Pytanie raczej brzmi: czy ty przypadkiem nie potrzebujesz znerwicowanego, paranoicznego demona?

Elojein natychmiast się rozjaśnił, choć z pełną powagą odparł:

\- To wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam cichą nadzieję, że z Sethem i Eloi'em jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy :D
> 
> A jeśli chcecie mieć jakieś wyobrażenie na temat tego, jak ja sobie ich wyobrażam, to:  
> a) Seth - proszę bardzo, coś pomiędzy https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/739575570028671631/ a https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/739575570028707568/  
> b) Eloi - https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/739575570028615661/
> 
> Mniej więcej xD


End file.
